Complot et Union
by Legolis
Summary: Shuichi revient de tournée et retrouve quelque chose de changé chez Yuki... le tromperaitil... avec une femme?
1. Track1

**_Legolis : _**Ce n'est pas ma fan fic c'est celle de ma grande soeur mais comme je me suis déjà inscrite sur ce site je lui ai proposé de publier sa fan fic que j'aime beaucoup, donc voilà n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos remarques, en éspérant que cette fic vous plaise !

* * *

__

_**Complot et Union**_

**Tract # 1 : Le retour**

Un tonner d'applaudissement s'éleva. Comme à chaque fois, caché à demi par le rideau de scène, Shuichi attendait les yeux fermés. On clamait son nom et celui de son groupe : Bad Luck. Le rappel se ferait, évidement, il fallait juste se faire désirer un peu plus. Hiro lui toucha l'épaule.

Shuichi lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Attendre encore un peu plus. A force, il savait mesurer l'impatience du public, il sentait exactement quel était le bon moment, il ne se trompait jamais. Il se redressa, pris sa respiration et donna un signe de tête aux techniciens.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, des cris et des hurlements euphoriques montèrent du public.

Shuichi se plaça au micro. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, la tension montait en lui, il sentit ses muscles se contracter.

Etre face au public, lui faire partager sa joie, ses sentiments au travers de ses chansons, il adorait cela. C'était son rêve. Un rêve partagé par son meilleur ami et par Fujisaki. Il baissa les yeux vers la fosse. Il reconnaissait certain visage. Ceux de ses fans les plus enthousiastes qui suivaient la tournée depuis les toutes premières dates, partout, dans tout le pays, présent à chaque fois, dans chaque ville qu'ils avaient traversée. Il se souvint qu'il y avait encore quelques temps il était comme eux, un fan au nom et au visage inconnu mais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour être présent au concert de son idole : Sakuma Ryuichi.

Il décida soudain de leur faire un petit cadeau. Il les fixa droit dans les yeux et leur fit un clin d'œil complice. Immédiatement les uns et les autres se retournèrent vers leurs amis, la joie se lisant sur leur visage d'avoir été reconnu. Hiro, à la guitare, donna les premiers accorts de l'introduction, Shuichi se concentra, Fujisaki, au clavier, joua ses premières notes. Il donnerait sa plus belle voix ce soir pour eux, pour leurs fans, pour le chemin et les efforts qu'ils avaient accomplis pour en arriver là et surtout pour lui, lui, qu'il avait été obligé de laisser derrière pendant ces mois de tournée. Une tournée qui touchait à sa fin. Au loin dans le ciel virant au jaune orangé, il devina la couleur de ses yeux, la douceur de ses cheveux. Bientôt, il allait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Epuisé mais satisfait, il se laissa tombé sur la banquette du bus, un sourire lui barrant le visage.

C'était une de nos meilleurs prestation. Constata Fujisaki en entrant à son tour dans le véhicule.

Oui. Shuichi s'est donné à fond, ça nous a incité à suivre. Fit remarquer Hiro en toute modestie. Il fallait au moins faire cela pour notre dernière date.

Oui. Sapporo était notre dernière étape. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à Tokyo. Admit Fugisaki en soupirant. Je dois admettre que je n'en suis pas mécontent même si ce fut une très agréable expérience.

Hiro asquisa et se tourna vers Shuichi.

Et toi, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

L'espace d'un instant, il devina une étrange lueur dans les grands yeux violet de son ami, il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Shuichi prit un air faussement sérieux.

Bien trop long à mon goût. Déclara-t-il enfin. Cela va faire des mois que je n'ai pas vu MON Yuki. Rechignât-il en prenant un air de petit enfant.

Hiro ria de bon coeur, bien évidement, pour Shuichi rien n'était plus important que Yuki, l'écrivain blond si célèbre.

Mais tu lui as téléphoné tous les jours. Remarqua Fujisaki.

Téléphoner c'est autre chose que d'être présent. Commenta Shuichi légèrement vexé.

Yuki a du s'en lasser. Lança Fujisaki.

Shuichi bouilla sur place, des flammes de colères se devinèrent dans ses yeux.

Il se serait jeté sur Fujisaki si Sakano, leur producteur, et M. K, leur manager, n'étaient pas rentrer à leur tour.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Sakano eu un frisson de surprise et dénoua légèrement sa cravate alors que K. resta stoïque et parfaitement calme, il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner.

Qu…que se passe-t-il Shindoû ? Demanda Sakano tremblant.

Shuichi se calma subitement et s'approcha de Sakano.

Alors on rentre à Tokyo maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Le heurt et la remarque de Fujisaki étaient complètement oubliés.

Oui.

YAAAAA ! Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Yukiiiiiii. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire en rentrant à la maison. Tout d'abord je vais lui sauter au cou, le serrer dans mes bras….peut-être lui préparer un bon repas et puis….

Shuichi, à nouveau enthousiaste, mêlait les gestes aux paroles. Son dynamisme et sa joie de vivre étaient étrangement communicatifs, il parvenait à toucher le cœur des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Hiro riait et imaginait quand à lui ses retrouvailles avec Ayaka, même Fugisaki afficha un sourire et gardait pour lui ses idées. M. K profita de cette atmosphère pour déboucher une bouteille de champagne.

Ne vous imaginez pas vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Dit-il enfin. Il faut préparer un nouvel album.

Quoi déjà ? Grogna Hiro. On ne pourrait pas se reposer un peu.

Non. Nagano, au contraire. Votre tournée fut un immense succès, il faut profiter de cette vague au maximum. C'est justement le meilleur moment pour sortir un nouvel album. Précisa Sakano.

Mais le premier marche très bien, on peut se permettre un peu de répit. Tenta Fugisaki.

Je regrette. Insista Sakano.

K ? Essaya Shuichi en prenant un air de chien battu. Peine perdue, K était imperturbable.

Vous aurez la semaine pour vous reposer, ensuite Shindoû il faudra te remettre à l'écriture. Annonça le manager.

Shuichi soupira et avala d'une traite le reste de sa coupe.

Le car déposa Shuichi au bas de l'immeuble où il habitait avec Yuki. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à ses amis et regarda le bus s'éloigner. Ils avaient voyagé toute la nuit et une bonne partie du jour, Sapporo se trouvant sur l'île d'Hokkaido, située à l'autre bout du Japon. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Yuki se trouvait certainement à la maison. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en imaginant déjà la scène. Il espérait lui faire une bonne surprise, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de la date de son retour. Il rêvait également d'une bonne douche et de son lit bien douillé. Bien qu'ils avaient eu droit à de confortable chambre d'hôtel, cela ne remplaçait jamais le lit que l'on avait chez soit et la présence de Yuki à ses cotés lui avait terriblement manquée.

Il introduisit délicatement la clef dans la serrure de la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Il tendit l'oreille. Le bruit des touches de l'ordinateur de Yuki était nettement perceptible. Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il longea le mur et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte du bureau. La silhouette fière et majestueuse de Yuki était bien là, à la même place, comme il avait eu l'habitude de la voir. Il attendit un instant, savourant en secret ce moment. C'était si apaisant de sentir à nouveau sa présence. Il huma l'air, les odeurs familières, le parfum de Yuki, tout était là, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se dirigea vers Yuki les mains en avant prêtes à lui bander les yeux.

Ne cherche même pas à faire cela.

Tous les muscles de Shuichi se relâchèrent, son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Yuki se retourna et le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, nullement surpris.

Comment tu-as su ? Demanda naïvement le jeune homme.

Yuki eut un sourire narquois, un des rares qu'affichait son beau visage.

Rien de plus facile. Tu ne m'as pas appelé aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner que tu préparais quelque chose.

Shuichi avait pris une mine d'enfant. Quel idiot, il avait fait.

Yuki se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le jeune homme le suivit.

Tu pourrais au moins te montrer content de me revoir. Lui lança-t-il. Après tous ces mois, j'espérais un accueil plus chaleureux. Il avait dit cela pour la forme, il était habitué à la froideur et au manque d'expression dont pouvait faire preuve Yuki.

L'écrivain l'ignora et se prépara un café.

Tu voudrais que je te dise : « bienvenue à la maison Shuichi ! ».

Oui, par exemple.

Yuki se retourna subitement, cela stoppa Shuichi dans son élan et le cloua sur place. Yuki le regardait avec une grande intensité, d'un regard profond qui lui faisait perdre pied à chaque fois. La main de l'écrivain se leva et caressa la joue de Shuichi, le temps sembla s'arrêter, le jeune homme savoura cet instant si rare, soudain Yuki l'embrassa.

Comme toujours, d'abord surpris et tendu par cette attitude subite, Shuichi se laissa faire, inondé par cet élan d'amour.

Je connais un autre moyen pour te prouver à quel point tu m'as manqué. Annonça soudainement l'écrivain.

Il souleva le jeune homme, plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la chambre à coucher.

Plus tard, Shuichi s'était endormis allongé sur le ventre, épuisé et radieux. Yuki s'était assis à ses cotés. Il dévisageait et admirait le corps nu et si parfait de son compagnon.

Bien entendu tu m'as manqué, imbécile. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour en faire la remarque à Shuichi. Il s'allongea sur le coté et dévisagea le visage si juvénile et à nouveau calme du jeune homme. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais ou peu aimé dans sa vie. Il avait seulement énormément de mal à l'exprimer et se rendait compte à quel point il avait pu se montrer cruel avec lui. Durant ces mois d'absence qu'avait exigé la tournée, il s'était aperçu que finalement il s'était énormément attaché à lui, à ce petit être si jovial, si débordant d'énergie qui avait su lui redonner goût à la vie par un amour sans faille et si pur. Il écarta une mèche du front de son ami. Il le trouvait beau, très agréable à regarder. Son compagnon pouvait et aurait pu avoir qui il voulait s'il s'en était donné la peine, il en était intimement persuadé, mais c'était vers lui qu'il était venu, il lui était dévoué corps et âme, il l'aimait sincèrement sans rien attendre en retour, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être à ses cotés. Il l'admirait finalement et regrettait parfois de ne pourvoir lui apporter plus.

Il calla sa tête au creux de son épaule, Shuichi soupira et passa un bras autour de l'homme qu'il aimait. Yuki pensa soudain à son ordinateur qui était resté allumé. Peu lui importait cela attendrait, pour le moment, il le voulait lui, son amour et sa présence.

Dis moi, Yuki, tu as vraiment compris comme cela que j'allais rentrer aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda soudainement d'une voix fatiguée et encore à moitié endormis Shuichi.

Non, imbécile, c'est Tohma qui me l'a dit.


	2. Track 2

**Tract # 2 : Jalousie ?**

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil timide réveilla Shuichi. Il se détendit en étirant ses bras et ses jambes, puis il chercha Yuki du regard. Il n'était plus dans le lit, il avança une main timide et fébrile vers l'oreiller de son compagnon. Il était froid, Yuki s'était certainement levé depuis un petit moment. Shuichi tendit l'oreille, au loin, dans le couloir il devinait le bruit de la douche. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit qui fit naître sur son visage un léger sourire narquois, celui des enfants qui préparent un mauvais coup. Il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en longeant les murs, les anciens films d'espion en noir et blanc lui revenant en mémoire, il s'imaginait très bien dans la peau de l'un d'entre eux à cet instant précis. Il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte, il l'enclencherait en rentrerait en trombe dans la pièce, il voulait le voir sous la douche, le surprendre. Il enclencha la porte et se cogna contre elle. Peine perdue, Yuki l'avait fermé à clef. Shuichi rumina de déception et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il entendit la douche s'arrêter, Yuki sortit de la pièce quelques secondes après, la taille cintrée d'une serviette blanche qu'il maintenait d'une main. Shuichi se leva immédiatement.

Tu es si prévisible. Dit-il calmement en lui donnant une légère tape du poing sur le haut du crâne. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'enferma de nouveau.

Résigner pour le moment, Shuichi attendit patiemment.

Une fois sa propre toilette finie, il rejoigna tranquillement Yuki dans son bureau. Sans vouloir le déranger d'avantage, il s'installa sur la petite banquette de cuir noir et attendit un moment bercé par le bruit régulier des touches de l'ordinateur.

Dis Yuki… Tenta-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

Oui. Lui répondit son ami d'un ton calme.

Cette semaine, K. Nous a permis de nous reposer, je n'irais pas au studio. Ca te dirait que l'on sorte un peu ensemble. Qu'on se promène dans la ville. On ne le fait jamais.

Quelque peu surpris par cette demande, pour le moins sérieuse, Yuki arrêta son activité, mit ses coudes sur la table et pris sa tête entre ses mains dans une position de réflexion.

Non, Shuichi. Pas cette semaine. Répondit l'écrivain.

Oh ! Soupira Shuichi, extrêmement déçus sans insister d'avantage. Oui, tu dois avoir du travail, je suis désolé, c'était stupide de ma part. Conclu-t-il finalement en riant. Mais Yuki savait très bien que derrière ce rire, Shuichi voulait masqué son amertume. Il se leva et s'assis sur la table base en face de son compagnon.

Il y a de ça c'est vrai. Commença-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que je n'ose pas m'afficher avec toi en pleine rue, Shuichi. Ne crois pas que j'ai honte de cela.

Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne pourrais penser ça pas après…Il n'osa terminer sa phrase, il avait très nettement en mémoire la fois où Yuki avait affirmer en direct face aux caméras de télévision qu'ils étaient amants, il l'entendait encore dire qu'il le faisait passer avant sa réputation et ses œuvres. Ce jour là, Shuichi n'avait pas su comment réagir, peut-être s'était-il sentit un peu honteux de n'avoir pas pu en faire autant. Et puis il y avait aussi cette journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble au parc d'attraction. Une journée fantastique que Shuichi garderait gravé en mémoire tout le reste de sa vie.

Dans un élan, il prit les mains de Yuki et les serra.

Ne t'en fait pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, ni pour rien d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en riant, tu as du travail c'est normal, je comprend très bien.

Yuki fut quelque peu étonné par l'attitude étrangement sérieuse et mature de Shuichi, cela le rendit presque attendrit. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son ami et l'embrassa.

Merci. Dit-il simplement avant de se remettre à écrire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'éloignait de son quartier en traînant les pieds, d'humeur morose.

C'est quand même dommage. Se murmura-t-il pour lui-même. J'aurais aimé en profiter parce qu'après K. ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Il imagina subitement une scène de cauchemar où K. le tenant en joug avec une arme à feu le forçait à écrire des chansons jusqu'à épuisement. C'est un vrai bourreau ! Ironisa-t-il en se secouant la tête pour se sortir cette vision de son esprit. Bon ! Qu'es-ce que je pourrais faire aujourd'hui ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Hiro doit profiter de son temps libre avec Ayaka, et l'idée de passer du temps avec Fujisaki ne m'enchante guère. La semaine va être longue. Soupira-t-il.

Il marcha finalement au hasard et ses pas l'amenèrent directement à l'immeuble du groupe N.G. qui le produisait, lui et son groupe. C'était chanter ce qu'il aimait, pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment un travail ni une corvée mais une vraie passion. Cela ne le gênait pas de ne pas avoir de repos, son vrai problème venait de l'inspiration pour écrire les chansons. Il le savait très bien et se demandait comment il allait faire pour écrire les textes du nouvel album, déjà pour le premier cela avait été un vrai parcourt du combattant. Il s'était réellement surpassé et cela avait donné de bon résultat au final, et puis maintenant il avait plus d'expérience. Il était devenu une star nationale, il avait su conquérir un public fidèle, il ne fallait pas décevoir ses fans. Plus il pensait à cela, plus il désespérait devant l'ampleur de sa tâche. Il avait toujours voulut chanter mais jamais il ne s'était imaginer quel pouvait en être les inconvénients.

Assis sur une murette, les yeux levés vers le ciel, l'esprit rêveur, les jambes se balançant, il n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre qui s'approchait de lui. On le appât par derrière, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

BOUM ! Shuichi ! BOUM ! Prince Kumagoro a gagné ! Na no da !

Etourdit, sentant une douleur lancinante aux tempes, il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une forme rose se balançant au dessus de lui. Soudain la personne se pencha au dessus de lui et il devina les yeux d'un bleu profond et enfantin de son idole.

Ryuichi. Réussit-il à dire. Il se releva avec difficulté et se frotta douloureusement la nuque.

Naaaa, Kumagoro, c'est Shuichi le chat. Donna celui-ci pour toute réponse.

Le jeune homme sourit, il s'était habituer au caractère très original de Sakuma Ryuichi, bien qu'ayant la trentaine et qu'étant une star dans le monde entier, celui-ci agissait le plus souvent comme un enfant, se prenant pour son lapin rose en peluche, Kumagoro, ou le faisant parler, il le traînait partout avec lui. Mais ce qui faisait le génie et la vraie force de Ryuichi étaient ses superbes prestations scéniques, il devenait un autre homme qui chantait et bougeait dans une perfection sans égale. C'était grâce à lui que Shuichi avait voulu devenir chanteur et maintenant il voulait atteindre son niveau.

Dis, Pourquoi Shuichi est triste ? Demanda naïvement celui-ci. Tu veux un bonbon pour te consoler ? Essaya-t-il en lui tendant des papiers fluo de couleurs différentes.

Je ne suis pas triste, juste un peu inquiet. Répondit Shuichi en se prenant au jeu. Dit Ryuichi, ça te dirait de passer la journée avec moi ?

La présence de Ryuichi lui faisait du bien, c'était un des seuls qui avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire quand il avait perdu sa voix et le seul capable vraiment de l'encourager à donner toujours plus. Il était son rival et un grand ami.

Humm. Passer la journée avec Shuichi, qu'es-ce que tu en dis Kumagoro ? Il porta la peluche à son oreille et pris un air très sérieux, comme si elle lui parlait. OK, Kumagoro est d'accord à condition que Shuichi retrouve le sourire !

Marché conclu. Répondit-il en riant.

Bien qu'ils durent porter des lunettes noires sous peine de déclencher des émeutes à eux deux, ils passèrent une très bonne journée. Ryuichi était bien plus espiègle que Shuichi, il marchait en chantant des comptines pour enfant en balançant les bras, réclamait jouet ou friandise à en faire une comédie ou s'étonnait pour un rien. Shuichi se sentait redevenir le grand frère qu'il avait été, des moments nostalgiques, surgies du passé lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant tranquillement une boisson quand Shuichi fut intrigué par une personne qui se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face, n'y prétend pas tout d'abord attention, cela lui trottait tout de même dans la tête, cette façon de s'habiller, cette silhouette, il la connaissait, il en était certain. Finalement il regarda plus attentivement. C'était un homme de haute stature, très élégant. Il le reconnu immédiatement. Sa main trembla et il lâcha sans même sans rendre compte sa paille. L'homme attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau noir, soudain il détourna la tête, une femme venait d'arriver, il l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la faire entrer dans l'immeuble. Shuichi se leva d'un bon, il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il regarda l'enseigne du bâtiment, c'était un restaurant très luxueux, un des plus fastueux de la ville.

Il sentit le regard étonné de Ryuichi sur lui ce qui l'incita à se rasoir. Il décida d'attendre avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

Le temps passa, ils avaient beaucoup consommé et Ryuichi commençait à trouver le temps long.

Ryuichi, s'il te plait, attend encore un peu avec moi. L'avait supplier, à demi mot, Shuichi, le ton si calme et si sombre qu'il avait pris l'avait quelque peu effrayé mais il avait compris que c'était important donc il obéit, sans rechigner.

Enfin après quelques heures, l'homme et la femme ressortirent du restaurant en riant, ils se dirent au revoir en se faisant la bise sur les joues et s'éloignèrent chacun de leur coté.

Shuichi se leva, paya la note et partit en courant.

Il courut droit devant lui, sans regarder où il allait, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Pourquoi ? Se répétait-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu mentis ? Qui est-elle ? Quelles relations avez-vous ? Plus il avançait, plus des questions tournaient dans son esprit, peut-être nourries par sa trop grande imagination. Enfin, à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un mur. Non, il devait savoir, vérifier par lui-même et comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi Yuki avait-il refuser de sortir avec lui pour se retrouver à déjeuner dans ce restaurant avec cette femme ?

Il décida de rebrousser chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il saurait la vérité coûte que coûte, après tout, c'était son Yuki, à lui seul et à personne d'autre.


	3. Track 3

**Tract #3 : soupçons**.

De retour à leur appartement, Shuichi renonça finalement à questionner Yuki. Après tout c'était peut-être bien une collègue de travail, il savait que Yuki avait une assistante, et puis pourquoi Yuki lui aurait-il mentit ? Il n'avait pas de raisons de le faire. Il tentait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait mais rien n'y faisait, cette scène et ce rendez-vous traînaient toujours dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

La semaine passa et rien de suspect à l'encontre de Yuki n'arriva. Shuichi le trouva même quelque peu changé, voir même d'avantage attentionné à son égard.

Shuichi, dis moi, tes parents et ta famille sont-ils au courant pour nous deux ? Lui avait-il demandé une fois alors qu'ils étaient au lit prés à s'endormir après un débat amoureux.

Pourquoi cette question Yuki ? S'étonna le jeune homme. C'était une des première fois où l'écrivain s'intéressait un tant soit peu au passé et à la vie de Shuichi.

Et bien comme tu le sais, ma famille nous a accepté malgré tout. Bien que ce fut difficile, surtout pour mon père. Mais et la tienne ?

Shuichi hésita, il lui dirait la vérité.

Ils le savent par la presse et les médias, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de leur annoncer moi-même. Admis-t-il avec amertume. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ma sœur fut étrangement compréhensive mais pour mes parents….ce fut plus difficile.

Mm mm. Eu pour tout réponse son compagnon. Je vois.

Il se plaça sous les draps et attira Shuichi à lui, il l'embrassa et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Encore un peu étonné, Shuichi s'allongea à son tour pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Au studio, il rejoignit les autres membres de son groupe à la salle de repos. Fujisaki entamait une discussion intense avec Sakano au sujet de nouveaux accords et de nouveaux sons qu'il avait l'intention de mettre sur le nouvel album. Sakano approuvait par des hochements de tête, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, visiblement près à donner son approbation.

Shuichi chercha du regard Hiro, il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Bonjour, Shindoû. Lui lança Sakano avec un large sourire. Tu te sens en forme, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière surexcitée comme il le faisait souvent. Rassure moi, près à écrire de nouveaux chef d'œuvres ? Insista-t-il quelque peu inquiet. La nature trop tendue, stressée voir anxieuse de Sakano, dont Shuichi avait le don de faire ressortir, finissait par le fatiguer. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il n'est pas prés ! Hurla Sakano en parcourant la pièce, les mains sur les tempes. Que pouvons nous faire ? Que pouvons nous faire ? Ne cessait-il de répéter.

Shuichi l'ignora et soupira. Fujisaki vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Que se passe-t-il Shuichi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il visiblement soucieux et compatissant.

Je doute de moi et de mes capacités pour l'écriture. Ce fut réellement très difficile pour le nouvel album.

Oui, mais tu y es arrivé. Se calma soudainement Sakano.

Il a raison, et puis nous t'aiderons à ta motiver, comme pour le premier. Lui lança d'un air complice Fujisaki.

Bien qu'étant le plus jeune membres du groupe, Fujisaki était de loin le plus mature et était pourvu d'un grand talent de composition, ce qui n'était nullement étonnant vu son lien de parenté avec Seguchi Tohma, pianiste, membres des Nittel Grasper, le groupe de Sakuma Ryuichi et président de la N.G. Peut-être que le talent est héréditaire ? Se surpris à penser Shuichi.

Soudain la porte fut ouverte à la volée.

Big news ! Annonça en hurlant, le doigt levé M. K.

Shuichi faillit tomber à la renverse de son siège rattrapé de justesse par Fujisaki.

Arrête de rentrer comme ça ! Critiqua-t-il fermement en menaçant K du poing. Celui-ci sortit un revolver et le menaça.

Des réclamations ? Demanda-t-il le sourire en coin nullement impressionné. Intimidé, Shuichi recula en levant les mains.

Euh ! Après toutes réflexions…Admit-il, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos.

K. était une des rares personnes que Shuichi ne pouvait faire tourner en sa faveur, pourtant, le manageur était entièrement dévoué au groupe et à son succès, il mettait tout en œuvre pour cela, parfois de manière peu louable.

Hiro entra à son tour dans la pièce, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Toutes mes excuses. Commença-t-il. Je reviens de Kyoto, j'ai passé la semaine avec Ayaka.

Bien, puisque tu es là, la réunion va pouvoir commencer. Annonça K. enthousiaste.

Vous aviez quelque chose à nous annoncer. Rappela Sakano.

En effet, une de vos chansons a été choisi pour figurer par mis la bande son d'un jeu vidéo.

Vraiment ? S'étonna Shuichi. Laquelle est-ce ?

Aucune importance ! Déclara K. en haussant les épaules. Ce qu'il faut y vois la dedans c'est la possibilité de toucher un public plus large.

Comment cela ? Demanda Fujisaki.

Ce jeu va sans doute être exporté à l'étranger, aux Etats-Unis voir même en Europe. Elle peut avoir suffisamment d'impacte pour toucher les gens de ces pays. Expliqua Sakano. C'est formidable ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement les poings serrés des larmes de joies au coin des yeux. Bad Luck deviendra un groupe mondialement connu. Je ne pouvais en rêver tant. Continua-t-il en rêvant déjà à une notoriété future qui le reconnaîtrait comme un grand producteur.

Mais cela ne doit pas nous faire oublier notre objectif du moment. Lança subitement K. coupant Sakano dans son imagination. L'écriture du nouvel album. Il porta sur Shuichi un regard lourd de sens.

Je la sais bien. Soupira celui-ci.

Bien, je te fais confiance. Conclu-t-il avant de sortir en compagnie, Fujusaki et de Sakano de nouveau perdu dans ses rêves de gloire.

Hiro se rapprocha de son ami. Il avait sentit en lui une humeur maussade.

Shuichi. Dit-il.

Ne t'en fait pas Hiro, tout va bien. Annonça celui-ci pour rassurer son ami.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter d'histoire Shuichi, je te connais par cœur.

Vaincu, Shuichi se résigna à se confier.

Je doute. Admit-il. Sur moi et mes capacités.

Es-ce à cause de Yuki ?

L'espace d'un instant, Shuichi se rappela la scène qu'il avait surprit.

Non. Tout ce passe bien avec Yuki. Je t'assure.

Hiro fouilla dans son sac et sortit une boite rectangulaire qu'il présenta à Shuichi.

Tient, c'est pour toi, un cadeau d'Ayaka. Elle sait que tu les aimes.

Shuichi baissa le regard sur ce que lui tendait son ami et eu un sourire, c'était une boite de ces longs bonbons en forme de bâtonné rose. Shuichi avait pris l'habitude d'en mâchouiller un quand il se sentait mal ou quand il entrait dans une grande réflexion.

Tu l'as remerciera.

Bien entendu.

Ce soir là Shuichi rentra chez lui en s'étant fixé un but. Il écrirait au moins une chanson pour la fin de la semaine. Il avait pris la décision de forcer le sort. Il n'avait peut être pas la perfection de Ryuichi sur scène ni le talent de composition de Tohma mais il devait se forcer. S'il devait travailler plus dur pour arriver à leur niveau, il le ferait, les efforts ne l'effrayaient pas. K. lui avait dit un jour qu'il arriverait avec le temps à égaler le niveau de Ryuichi, qu'il en était capable. Et bien, cela serait !

Quand il enclencha la porte de l'appartement, il avait une joie nouvelle au cœur, il voulait annoncer son intension et sa bonne résolution à Yuki, il espérait que celui-ci le féliciterait ou l'encouragerait, mais il fut figé sur place. Quelque chose de nouveau l'avait frapper des ses premiers pas chez lui. Il resta sur place, immobile comme une statue, il ferma les yeux et huma profondément l'air. Un parfum, nouveau, différent flottait dans l'air. Il était fruité, léger, et clair. Un parfum de femme, il en était persuadé.

Etait-elle venue ici ?

Il se dirigea dans le salon, Yuki était installé dans le canapé, regardant à moitié la télévision sirotant tranquillement un cognac. Il en avala une gorgée quand il aperçut Shuichi avec étonnement. Il avait pris l'habitude que son compagnon annonce son retour à haute voix en hurlant presque, mais cette fois ci, il s'était montré discret, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Shuichi ?

Je suis rentré, Yukiiiiii. Dit celui-ci en sautant au cou de son ami. Je t'ai fait peur ?

Non, juste surpris.

Pardon. S'amusa le jeune homme en riant. Il avait caché ses émotions et sa surprise. Il ne pouvait, il ne parvenait à douter de Yuki. Pourtant….

Un instant plus tard, il avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son ami, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il lui demande pour en être sûr.

Ta sœur est venue aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle vient presque tous les jours, tu les sais pourtant.

Oui. Bien sur mais…est-ce qu'elle a changé de parfum ? Tenta-t-il. Il sentit un léger mouvement de surprise de la part de son compagnon.

C'est possible, je n'ai pas fait attention. Répondit-il.

Shuichi sera les poings, cette fois-ci, il en était persuadé, il lui cachait quelque chose et il découvrirait quoi, il ne renoncerait pas, ni ne ferait marche arrière. Il doutait, il se posait trop de question. Pourquoi ces mensonges ? Qui était cette femme ? Et la pire de toute qu'il se refusait à croire: Yuki le trompait-il avec elle?


	4. Track 4

**Tract # 4 : Un jeu d'enfant.**

Le lendemain au studio, Shuichi mâchait nerveusement les bâtonnés de bonbon rose, l'esprit égaré dans de sombres pensées, la tête soutenue au creux de ses mains. Lorsque Hiro entra dans la pièce, il compris immédiatement dans l'attitude de son ami que quelque chose le perturbait. Il ne pouvait continuer à affirmer que c'était son soit disant manque de confiance en lui. Non, Hiro savait que c'était bien plus profond et qu'une seule chose pouvait en être la cause comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait surpris ainsi.

Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? Lui lança-t-il sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

Shuichi lui décocha un regard vague, sans intérêt et continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

Shuichi ! Répond moi ! Insista son ami. C'est encore à cause de Yuki.

A l'énonciation du nom de son amant, le jeune homme porta d'avantage d'attention au guitariste. Il soupira et se calla dans le siége. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et ne se cachaient jamais rien. A quoi bon chercher à le lui dissimuler.

Yuki me cache quelque chose. Avoua le jeune homme. Il m'a menti à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il ne le fait jamais.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te dissimule une partie de sa vie. Rétorqua Hiro sans ironie ou méchanceté.

Non, c'est différent. Il ne m'avait rien dit sur son passé et ne rien dire n'est pas mentir, mais cette fois ci il me ment vraiment.

Raconte-moi. Insista son ami.

Alors Shuichi lui raconta le rendez-vous surpris au restaurant puis la visite quasi certaine chez eux.

C'est tout de même bien maigre. Remarqua Hiro. Il faudrait plus de preuve.

Pour moi c'est suffisant. Je crois…J'ai peur qu'il ne me trompe avec…elle. Annonça-t-il avec difficulté avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de ses coudes, les larmes aux yeux. Après tout Yuki a déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes bien avant que je ne sois avec lui. Rappela-t-il.

Tu doutes de ses sentiments ?

Je…Hésita Shuichi. Non, je pense qu'il est sincère mais peut-être s'ennui-t-il avec moi, peut-être a-t-il besoin d'autre chose. Il s'est sans doute lassé de moi. Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile, je me sens perdu, Hiro. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne pourrais jamais lui en parler en face. J'aurais trop peur de le mettre en colère si toute fois ce n'est pas ça.

Donc il faut que tu en sois sûr avant tout. Annonça Hiro une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Intrigué, Shuichi releva la tête et le fixa. Hiro lui fit un clin d'œil et lui expliqua son idée.

Avec son aide, Shuichi parvint à convaincre K., bien que suspicieux, et Sakano de proposer sur leur nouvel album une piste uniquement instrumental. Fujisaki trouva l'idée excellente, enfin il pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie et appliquer sans limites son talent. Grâce à cela, Hiro espérait gagner un peu de répit pour permettre à Shuichi de se concentrer uniquement sur Yuki.

La deuxième partie de son plan consistait à observer Yuki dans ses moindres faits et gestes, quitte à le suivre dans ses déplacements. L'occasion leur en fut donné quand Shuichi découvrit, dans la corbeille à papier du bureau, un bout de papier à moitié brûlé où était griffonné une date, une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous. Lui et Hiro allaient l'espionner.

Ils se donnèrent un point de rencontre à quelques pas de l'endroit où Yuki devait se rendre. Lorsque Hiro arriva, il eu un sursaut et pris un air dépité en voyant l'accoutrement de son ami.

Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus discret !

Surpris par la remarque, Shuichi se mira dans la vitrine d'un magasin : pour l'occasion il avait ressorti son vieux costume de chien. Il se tourna vers Hiro et haussa les épaules, celui-ci lui toucha le nez de l'index.

Vas te changer, imbécile. Il te reconnaîtra sans peine avec ça !

Shuichi lui sourit en se frottant la tête.

J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour le mettre. Avoua-t-il.

Il n'a décidément pas l'esprit pratique ! Pensa Hiro. Il l'entraîna dans une boutique de vêtement où il lui fit acheter un grand parqua beige accompagné d'un chapeau et de lunette noire.

Voila qui est plus pratique et plus avisé. Affirma Hiro fier et sûr de lui.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était un petit café huppé dont les tables, s'alignant sur le trottoir, rappelaient le pur style français des cafés parisiens. Yuki y était déjà et attendait la jeune femme. Les deux complices s'installèrent à quelques tables de lui, suffisamment prés pour entendre leur conversation et suffisamment loin pour ne pas attirer son attention. Ils prirent une consommation et firent mine de la boire avec lenteur, enfin la femme arriva et ils tendirent l'oreille.

Tu es en retard. Lui fit remarquer patiemment Yuki.

Toutes mes excuses. Je ne suis pas encore accoutumée à cette ville, je me suis un peu égarée.

De sa position, Shuichi ne pouvait distinguer que le visage de la femme, Yuki était de dos. Il voyait à présent très nettement qu'elle était européenne, et au vu de son accent probablement américaine. Elle se leva et se pencha vers Yuki pour l'embrasser, les muscles de Shuichi se contractèrent, il ne pouvait le supporter et détourna les yeux. Il ne fixa à nouveau le couple que quand il entendit la voix suave et profonde de Yuki s'élever.

Alors ? Comment cela se présente-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Plutôt bien. Il me reste encore pas mal de détaille à régler mais tout se passera comme prévus, ne t'en fait pas, ce sera parfait.

Excellent.

Cependant, il me faudrait encore quelques éléments. Est-ce que je pourrais repasser chez toi ?

Non, je regrette. Il commence à avoir des soupçons.

Oh ! Fit-elle. Il est perspicace. Admit-elle amusée visiblement.

Et pour une fois au mauvais moment. Rétorqua Yuki.

S'en était trop ! Shuichi laissa des pièces sur la table et se leva suivit de prés par Hiro. Il marchait vivement, droit devant lui, les yeux baissés pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques rues plus loin sans prévenir. Il resta ainsi, sans bouger, sans prononcer un mot. Ce ne fut que quand il vit son corps parcourut par un spasme qu'Hiro comprit qu'il pleurait. Sans le prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta tendrement le dos pour le consoler, pour lui certifier qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Pourtant, en lui, il s'était juré de le lui faire payer. Une fois de trop, il avait a nouveau fait couler les larmes de son meilleur ami. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il réussit à convaincre Shuichi de venir dormir chez lui ce soir là. Il ne devait pas encore laisser Yuki se douter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, ainsi, par téléphone, Shuichi prétexta des répétitions pour leur nouvel album pour ne pas rentrer chez lui. Pendant ce temps Hiro irait rendre visite à l'écrivain et réglerait ses comptes.

Lorsque Yuki ouvrit la porte et découvrit Hiro, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il compris que quelque chose s'était passé et se doutait de ce qu'avait bien pu penser Shuichi.

Tu viens pour me dire de le laisser tomber. Lui annonça-t-il calmement en l'invitant à rentrer.

Bien que bouillant intérieurement, Hiro parvenait à se maîtriser. Il attendait des explications.

Est-ce que tu le trompes ? Lança-t-il froidement, les muscles de la mâchoires serrés pour éviter des lui hurler dessus.

C'est ce qu'il crois ?

Oui.

Je vois.

Yuki se servit un verre de Whisky et s'installa sur le canapé en allumant d'un geste mécanique une cigarette.

Et toi qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Je crois ce que j'ai vu et je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. Je te l'ai dit s'il a d'autre raison de pleurer que de sa propre naïveté …

...Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Termina Yuki.

Hiro affirma de la tête, il gardait les poings serrés prés à le frapper.

Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Yuki en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Je ne parlais pas de cela. Le coupa l'écrivain. Tu l'aimes d'amour, non ? Shuichi me l'a raconté un jour.

Surpris, Hiro détourna les yeux.

Oui. Mais maintenant je suis avec Ayaka. Je l'aime tout autant.

Dans ce cas, tu comprendras plus facilement ce que je vais t'expliquer. Annonça Yuki.

Quand Hiro ressortir de l'immeuble pour enfourcher sa moto, il avait le cœur léger et soulagé. Ainsi donc c'était cela toute l'explication. Fort bien, il n'interviendrait pas et laisserait les choses se faire d'elles même. Il valait mieux. C'était encore la meilleure solution et la meilleure décision à prendre après tout.


	5. Track 5

**Tract # 5 : L'écriture.**

Shuichi ne savait pas qu'Hiro était intervenu. Pour lui, ce soir là, il s'était rendu au studio apporter une lettre d'absence, ce qu'il fit effectivement après s'être rendu chez l'écrivain.

Trois jours passèrent sans que Shuichi ne retourne chez lui. Il marchait de long en large chez Hiro, cherchant obstinément une solution pour récupérer Yuki. Jamais il n'avait baissé les bras, même quand Ayaka était venue faire valoir son droit de fiancé officielle de l'écrivain, il s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Cette fois-ci pourtant, cela avait été à deux doigts, il avait été presque prés à renoncer, ce ne fut qu'à la dernière minute qu'il fit changer la situation en clamant haut et fort en plein concert que Yuki était à lui. Oui, c'était ainsi et cela devait rester.

Allongé sur le lit de Hiro, les bras derrières la tête, un regard vague posé sur l'extérieur, Shuichi réfléchissait.

Et si Yuki s'était effectivement lassé de lui ? S'il avait choisi de se tourner à nouveau vers les femmes ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas changer de sexe ! Il repensa à la tenue d'écolière qu'il avait acheté et mit un jour. Ca n'avait ni frustré ni repoussé Yuki, peut-être même avait-il apprécier au contraire malgré son apparente colère du moment.

Shuichi se leva d'un bon et eut un long soupire. Que faire ? Bien entendu il se battrait mais quelle était la bonne stratégie à adopter sans trop vexer Yuki et sans le mettre en colère.

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller frappant rage ment des poings sur le matelas. Il était furieux, contre lui-même, contre sa lâcheté et contre sans manque d'imagination. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu du mal à se remettre du choque : Yuki embrassant une fille sous ses yeux ! Cela avait été dur à avaler. Mais après tout si Yuki était plus heureux avec elle…non, il voulait l'entendre de sa propre voix. C'était cela, il irait le voir, lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, il le supplierait s'il le fallait et si Yuki lui annonçait clairement qu'il ne voulait plus de lui malgré tout…et bien il s'effacerait. Peu importait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur de Yuki avant tout et si cela signifiait qu'il devait disparaître de sa vie alors….

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shuichi n'entendit pas Hiro rentrer. Ce ne fut que quand celui-ci lui toucha l'épaule qu'il le remarqua. D'un air grave, il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Shuichi les sourcils froncés.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir te couvrir plus longtemps. Informa-t-il d'une voix basse. Tu sais tout comme moi que Fujisaki travail vite et bien. A ce rythme là, il aura fini sa partition avant la fin de la semaine. Quand cela arrivera, K. portera à nouveau toute son attention sur toi et tu sais ce que cela signifie.

Shuichi eut un frisson. Bien entendu il le savait. Le voyant complètement démotivé, K. userait de manière peu loyale pour lui redonner l'inspiration. Le jeune homme se frotta la tête, perplexe. C'était trop pour lui, entre parler à Yuki et éviter K. d'un coté, il ne savait plus comment il allait gérer son temps.

Revient au moins au studio. Ça te changera les idées. Pourquoi ne pas parler à Ryuichi. Tu sais qu'il n'a cessé de te réclamer et de s'inquiéter pour toi.

Surpris, Shuichi fixa son ami, il affichait un doux sourire amusé et compatissant. Ryuichi. C'était une bonne idée, peut-être le conseillerait-il pour écrire.

D'accord mais K. ?

On va essayer de le ménager au maximum. Fait comme si tu avais la forme. Ça te laissera un peu de répit.

Sur les conseils de son ami, Shuichi se rendit à nouveau au studio.

Yo! Tout le monde prés à travailler d'arrache pied et à faire un tabac ! Lança-t-il à son arrivé.

Quelque peu effrayer, Sakano en lâcha sa tasse de café éclaboussant ainsi le sol, il hurla et parti en courant dans le couloir chercher de quoi essuyer. A son retour, K. se glissa derrière lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

A mon avis, tu devrais freiner sur le café. Lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

Sans saisir l'illusion, Sakano leva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension.

Il a raison, Sakano. Vous êtes déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça. Tenu bon d'ajouter Fujisaki qui se retourna ensuite vers Shuichi. Tu tombes à pique, j'ai bientôt fini ma partie. Tu vas pouvoir nous montrer tes nouvelles paroles.

Euh….Ouiiiiii ! Bien sûr sans problème ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en prenant un air sur de lui.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, K. s'approcha de Shuichi, une main sur le menton.

Tu as déjà écrit des paroles ? Demanda-t-il visiblement peu convaincu.

Voyant son attitude, Shuichi fit tout pour éviter son regard. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui.

Bien entendu ! Mentit-il en lui tournant le dos. Peine perdu K., par un habile déhanché, se retrouva face à lui presque nez contre nez, le fixant intensément, cherchant une faille quelconque.

Comment es-ce que ça se passe en ce moment avec Yuki ? Insista-t-il.

K. connaissait bien son travail, il savait sur le bout des doigts quels étaient les points forts et les points faibles de ses artistes. Et sa question toucha au vif Shuichi qui ne pu retenir une larme. Sans demander son reste, il sorti en courant de la pièce, hurlant et pleurant comme un petit enfant.

Bon sang K. ! Vous pourriez faire un peu preuve de savoir vivre ! Lança Hiro d'un ton sec hors de lui.

Le manager lui tournait le dos, il ne fit qu'un quart de tour, suffisamment pour qu'il présente son magnum et son air décidé à Hiro, qui se renferma gentiment sur lui.

Biennnn ! Lança K. enthousiaste. Les talents de persuasions du manager de génie que je suis, au charisme inégalable vont encore une fois être mis à contribution pour le bien de tous ! S'emballa-t-il sous les regards ahuris et perplexes de l'assistance. Ahahahaha ! Yuki Eiri, tu es à moi ! Minauda-t-il en prenant soudainement un air étrange qui glaça l'air et en fit même frissonner Fujisaki. K. s'était retourné et caressait son revolver de la joue en ayant un rire glauque, qui rappela à Hiro celui des psychopathes des Thrillers.

Fujisaki se rapprocha du guitariste peu rassuré.

Cet homme me fait vraiment peur parfois. Avoua-t-il à voix base.

Hiro ne pu lui répondre mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi s'était réfugié sur les toits de l'immeuble, légèrement calmé mais encore parcourut par un spasme nerveux.

Oh ! Yuki, qu'es-ce que je peux faire ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Faire pour quoi ?

Shuichi sursauta. Il chercha vivement d'où provenait la voix. Il se leva et regarda à droite à gauche. Personne. Il était seul. Un peu effrayé, il colla son dos contre le mur.

En haut Shuichi.

Obéissant, sans même savoir pourquoi, il leva la tête mais ne vit qu'une forme sombre qui le surplombait. Un rire se fit entendre et la forme se jeta dans l'air pour atterrir sur le dos de Shuichi qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Il reconnut subitement Ryuichi et se calma.

Ryui…chi ? S'étonna-t-il.

hummm, Shuichi est malin. Dit-il. Dis ! Dis ! Pourquoi Shuiiiichi n'est pas venu au studio ? Tu étais malade ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement en se laissant glisser au sol.

Sans lui répondre immédiatement, Shuichi se rassit contre le mur, imité par Ryuichi étonné.

En quelque sorte, mais je vais mieux maintenant. Mentit le jeune homme.

Je suis content. Dit-il.

Tu pourrais me donner un conseil ? Enchaîna-t-il vivement pour changer de conversation

Moi ? Un conseil à Shuichi ? S'étonna-t-il en se grattant le bout du nez et en portant sur le jeune homme de grands yeux ronds.

Oui. S'il te plait. Dis moi comment faire pour écrire des chansons. Je…J'ai peur de m'y prendre mal.

Ryuichi prit subitement un air extrêmement sérieux, un des rares qu'il avait, Shuichi le dévisagea bouche bée, il avait en face de lui Sakuma Ryuichi, leader mondialement connu des Nittel Grasper, il affichait en cet instant la même expression qu'il avait tant de fois admirée sur les vidéos de son groupe.

Quand tu es sur scène, Tu chantes avec ton cœur, tu donnes tout ce que tu as, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuichi ne réagit pas immédiatement, il ne pouvait cesser d'admirer son idole. Quand enfin il réalisa qu'il devait être stupide de rester ainsi sans rien dire, il ne pu faire qu'un léger mouvement de tête pour confirmer les dires de Ryuichi.

Et bien, pour écrire, c'est la même chose. T'es chansons doivent venir du plus profond de ton cœur, raconter ce que tu resents, tes angoisses, tes envies et même tes peurs. Elles doivent être une partie de toi qui se dévoile à ton publique. Tout en parlant Ryuichi s'amusait avec les bras de son ours en peluche, comme si c'était de lui que venait son inspiration. Mais, ça, Tohma pourrait mieux t'expliquer que moi. Conclu-t-il en reprenant son air espiègle habituel et en lançant à Shuichi un sourire ravis et complice.

Merci. Merci infiniment Ryuichi. Articula avec peine le jeune homme.

Plus tard, chez Hiro, Shuichi s'était placé devant une feuille blanche, stylo à la main la tête pleine des paroles de son idole. Il mordillait nerveusement un des bâtonnés d'Ayaka d'un air très concentré, les sourcils froncés. Finalement, il reposa son stylo et relut plusieurs fois les mots qu'il avait écrits.

C'est comme Ryuichi me l'a conseillé. C'est une partie de moi, de ce que je resents…pourtant, il manque quelque chose comme ci ce n'était pas complet. Il regarda le cadrant du réveil où des lettres luminescentes indiquaient clairement deux heures du matin. Que faisait Yuki à cette heure-ci ? Dormait-il ? Où écrivait-il encore ?

Comme si je n'étais pas complet ! Répéta-t-il en comprenant soudainement ce qui était pour lui une vérité fondamentale : Sans Yuki, sans l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout il était incomplet, son âme avait perdue une partie indispensable : son autre lui-même, son âme sœur. Sans Yuki, il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose, ce petit plus qui permet d'affronter la rigueur de la vie et de le supporter. Sans Yuki, il ne pouvait tout simplement être.

Il reposa délicatement la feuille. Il était comme cette chanson, Il la plia en quatre et la fourra dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle ne serait pas finie tant qu'il n'aurait pas été parlé à Yuki.

Il avait pris sa décision : demain il irait le voir coûte que coûte.


	6. Track 6

**Tract # 6 : patience.**

Alors que Shuichi était parti se réfugier sur les toits, K., de son coté avait cherché Ryuichi et lui avait demandé d'aller voir le jeune homme. Il savait pertinemment que le caractère de celui-ci ferait le reste. Le manager en profita pour rendre une petite visite à l'écrivain blond.

Quand Yuki ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il ne fut pas étonné de tomber nez à nez avec K.

Je suppose que vous venez pour Shuichi ? Dit celui-ci.

K. se contenta de sourire et de lever son index.

Réglez vos histoires avec lui et faites en sorte qu'il retrouve le moral.

Au sinon ?

Yuki crus distinguer derrière les lunettes noires du manager comme un éclaire de sournoiserie.

Au sinon…Articula celui-ci avec lenteur. Il s'approcha d'un pas de Yuki, qui, nullement impressionné, refusa de céder à l'aspect soudainement hostile de K.

Le manager bloqua d'un geste rapide le poigner de l'écrivain.

Au sinon, répéta-t-il, voila un petit cadeau de ma part pour vous convaincre.

Il laissa lentement glisser sa main pour permettre à Yuki de découvrir un petit bracelet de métal gris argenté. Intrigué, il le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux et y découvrit une petite diode rouge qui clignotait de manière régulière.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu inventer encore ?

Voila le dernier bijou du génie que je suis….un bombe dissimulée dans un bracelet à télécommande courte distance ! Annonça K. fièrement.

Une bombe ! Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! S'exclama Yuki.

Tous les moyens sont bons.

En levez moi ça immédiatement !

Pas avant que vous n'ayez parlé à Shuichi. S'entêta le manager.

Yuki se redressa et eut un petit sourire.

Je l'aurais fait de toute manière.

Je n'en doute pas. Conclu K. avant de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches.

Yuki examina encore une fois le petit bracelet, il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de bombe, les méthodes de K. consistaient bien plus à manipuler et à apeurer moralement qu'à mettre la vie des gens en danger. De plus, il n'aurait certainement pas pris le risque de se mettre Tohma à dos. Yuki tourna le bracelet, il aurait pu l'enlever facilement, il sourit, c'était plus là manière à K. de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait absolument qu'il agisse.

Shuichi attendit la fin de la journée histoire d'être sûr que Yuki serait bien chez eux, et il quitta l'appartement de Hiro sans le prévenir, il savait de toute manière que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas.

Sur le chemin le menant chez lui, un nœud nerveux, d'anxiété apparut au niveau de son estomac. Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait la gorge sèche et avait du mal à avaler. Toute la journée, il s'était répété en boucle un petit sketch, il avait même pensé à noter exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire, ce qu'il ne fit pas en fin de compte.

Devant la porte d'entrée, sa main tremblait tellement qu'il ne parvint qu'à l'aide de ses deux mains à positionner correctement la clef et à la tourner. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir à l'exception du bureau, il tendit l'oreille. Aucun son à par le vrombissement sourd de l'ordinateur. Il avança normalement sans même chercher à dissimuler ou à annoncer sa présence. D'un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau, il s'aperçu que Yuki n'y était pas. Il devait sans doute être à la cuisine à se préparer un café comme il le faisait souvent. Shuichi arriva dans le salon, il hésita un instant à s'asseoir sur le canapé quand il entendit finalement les pas de Yuki sortant de la cuisine comme il l'avait deviné, une tasse à la main et une cigarette à moitié consumée dans l'autre.

Yuki ! Parvint-il à prononcer timidement.

Je me demandais quand tu allais bien pouvoir refaire surface. Lui lança-t-il froidement, nullement surpris.

Je…pardon, j'aurais du te prévenir au moins que je m'absenterais. Murmura Shuichi en baissant les yeux.

Yuki bu une gorgée et passa devant le jeune homme sans lui adresser un regard, il s'arrêta finalement à la hauteur de la table basse.

Qu'est-ce qui ta décidé à revenir ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours en lui tournant le dos.

Yuki. Shuichi hésita, il ne savait plus quoi dire, tout ce qu'il s'était répété dans la journée s'était embrouillé dans son esprit. Il faut qu'on parle. Annonça-t-il avec peine.

En effet c'est ce que je crois également.

Shuichi releva les yeux vers son amant, la fumée de sa cigarette formait une étrange auréole angélique autour de sa tête blonde.

Est-ce que tu me trompes ? Finit-il par dire en détournant les yeux.

Yuki se baissa pour éteindre sa cigarette dans le cendrier et pour poser sa tasse encore fumante puis il se retourna vers son compagnon.

Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Piqué au vif, Shuichi sentit toute la colère, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude de ses derniers jours remonter du plus profond de son cœur.

Je t'ai vu avec cette femme ! Je sais qu'elle est venue ici et de plus tu m'as menti ! Hurla-t-il un poing menaçant brandit en avant.

Oh ! Se contenta de répondre l'écrivain.

Ne fait pas comme si c'était faux ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser !

A ces mots, Yuki haussa un sourcil et eu un sourire amusé.

Nous embrasser. Vraiment ?

Oui au café, je l'ai vue se pencher vers toi et…Ses mots se perdaient dans sa gorge, freinés par l'émotion. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Yuki se rapprocha et lui fit face.

Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

Surpris, Shuichi le dévisagea sans réellement comprendre, Yuki rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme jusqu'à lui en frôler la bouche.

As-tu vu nos lèvres se toucher ? Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Nos langues se mélanger ? Dis moi Shuichi ?

Le jeune homme trembla. Non, il n'avait pas vu cela, il l'avait juste vue se pencher vers son compagnon et en avait déduit un baisé mais…

Est-ce que tu l'aimes Yuki ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement et naïvement. Si tu veux rester avec elle, si tu es plus heureux comme ça alors…tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, je changerais, je m'habillerais en fille si finalement tu les préfères mais je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas ! Il agrippa fermement le col de la chemise de son compagnon qui le dévisageait froidement. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis le mais sache que j'en mourrais ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Yuki. Je t'en pris ! Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas. Je serais même près à partir, à te quitter si tu es persuadé que tu seras plus heureux avec elle. Dans ce cas dis le moi, ne me laisse dans l'ignorance !

Yuki l'avait écouté sans broncher, il apercevait à présent des larmes pointer au coin des grands yeux de son compagnon.

Imbécile ! Répondit-il froidement.

Arrête de me traiter d'imbécile. Je te dévoile mon cœur, je te dis que je serais prés à mourir pour toi si tu me le demandais et toi tu me traites d'imbécile. A présent, le jeune homme affichait un air plus hargneux, déterminé. Yuki le dévisagea longuement, il savait parfaitement qu'il en était capable que son cri et ses accusations étaient sincères, qu'ils venaient du plus profond de son cœur. Il le sentait brisé, peut-être comme jamais, cela fit monter en lui un sentiment étrange…de la honte, de la culpabilité de l'avoir ainsi blessé une fois de plus ? Une fois de trop. Il caressa lentement le visage de Shuichi et passa un pouce rêveur sur ses tendres lèvres, qui étaient pour lui capable de le défendre, de lui crier son amour même quand il se montrait véritablement arrogant et cruel.

Il n'y a que toi Shuichi. Avoua-t-il finalement à mi-voix. Elle n'est pas mon amante.

Le jeune homme eu un léger mouvement de recule.

Vrai…ment ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Je sais que je me suis souvent montré cruel avec toi mais je suis quelqu'un de fidel. Je ne pourrais pas être avec deux personnes en même temps…c'est bien assez difficile comme ça de te supporter toi seul. Conclu-t-il avec une touche d'ironie.

Alors qui est-elle ? Pourquoi la voyais-tu en secret ? Pourquoi m'avoir mentit ? Tu aurais pu me la présenter tu sais, je l'aurais accueilli et accepté alors pourquoi ?

Yuki ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de Shuichi, son amant le regardait à nouveau de ce même regard accusateur voir provocateur qui lui avait fait céder la première fois. Car c'était lui et ce baisé que lui avait voulu à cet instant qui avait tout déclenché. Cette fois-ci, il était allé contre des principes qu'il avait cru avoir enfoui à tout jamais en lui, mais Shuichi avait insisté, il l'avait suivit jusqu'à le harceler. S'il s'en était réellement donné la peine, il aurait pu tout arrêter à cet instant mais c'était au final lui qui avait tout provoqué. Et puis Shuichi était d'un incroyable entêtement !

Sans réfléchir plus avant, il se pencha vers Shuichi et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, comme cela ne lui était rarement ou presque jamais arrivé. En cet instant, il le désirait, lui, ce petit être têtu et téméraire avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il le désirait pour lui-même, pour cet amour sans faille qu'il lui offrait à tout instant, sans rien attendre. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Il l'aimait réellement mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le lui dire ou à le lui prouver autrement que par l'acte d'amour ?

Il l'allongea sur le sol sans précautions mais Shuichi ne se plaignit pas, il ne se plaignait jamais de lui, même si parfois il était un peu emporté. D'une manière possessive, jalouse, inondée de désir, il lui fit l'amour avec force et vigueur, il se montra un peu brutal, presque animal. Car après tout il était sa chasse gardée à lui seul. Il était sien.

Plus tard, la tête posée sur le torse trempé de sueur de son compagnon, bercé par son souffle régulier, apaisé par ses caresses sur son cuir chevelu et sur son dos, il aurait pu s'endormir, il se sentait bien, en sécurité comme nul par ailleurs. Lové contre lui, au creux de ses bras aimants et tendres, il aurait pu se sentir n'importe où chez lui.

Tu ne me le dira jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Dit soudainement dans un doux murmure Shuichi.

Quoi ?

Qui elle est ?

Yuki se releva et encercla le visage de Shuichi de ses bras.

Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterais ?

Tout de même, j'aimerais savoir. Indirectement, elle a failli nous séparer. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Avoua-t-il dans un souffle suave.

Mais tu es revenu, comme toujours. Et comme à chaque fois tu reviendras vers moi malgré tout. Parce que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en guise de conclusion.

Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lança soudainement Shuichi alors que les baisés de son compagnon descendaient déjà jouer avec son oreille. Yuki ne lui répondit pas. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux de moi que pour le sexe. Continua-t-il.

Est-ce que cela te gêne ? Demanda Yuki sans cesser de l'embrasser alors qu'il descendait à présent sur son cou.

Je ne sais pas. Non, pas vraiment. Du moment que je suis à tes cotés, tout me va. Il se tu et savoura ce doux moment avec son amant. Mais J'aimerais que tu me le dises parfois. Pensa-t-il sans oser le lui avouer de vive voix.


	7. Track 7

**Tract # 7 : Big news.**

Bien qu'ayant été rassuré, Shuichi n'avait pas oublié. Il croyait Yuki quand il lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, mais il ne pouvait pas omettre qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était ni pourquoi Yuki la voyait. Il était au moins sûr d'un chose : Ils étaient visiblement très proche.

Un mois passa, l'enregistrement de l'album avançait bien et rien de suspect à l'encontre de Yuki n'était de nouveau arrivé. Cependant, Shuichi n'avait toujours pas osé présenter la chanson qu'il avait écrite ce soir là chez Hiro. Il la gardait précieusement, persuadé que c'était une des meilleurs qu'il avait pu écrire mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait encore un petit quelque chose.

Ce soir là, Yuki lisait tranquillement un livre, assis sur le canapé, Shuichi la tête posée sur ses genoux n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète la télévision. Il était prés à s'endormir quand il entendit la voix de Yuki s'élever, brisant la calme de la pièce.

Ce ne serait pas une de tes chansons ? Avait-il remarqué alors.

Sans comprendre immédiatement, Shuichi se rassit et posa un regard vague sur le poste. Il se concentra pour rester attentif aux paroles de la présentatrice. Elle parlait d'un jeu vidéo et de sa chanson phare : Spicy marmalade des Bad Luck.

Shuichi se souvint alors que K. et Sakano leur en avaient mention.

Oui. Affirma-t-il. K. nous en avait parlé.

Tu ne me la pas dit. Remarqua Yuki.

A ce moment là, j'avais l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Lâcha-t-il sans ménagement.

Yuki avait parfaitement compris la remarque et fit mine de l'ignorer en retournant se concentrer sur son livre.

Pardon Yuki. S'excusa Shuichi en cherchant un baisé de son compagnon qu'il reçut.

Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'en disent les médias. Lui conseilla Yuki sans relever les yeux.

Légèrement intrigué, Shuichi repris sa position initiale sur les genoux de son écrivain et se concentra sur la télévision.

La présentatrice affirmait que cela avait booster les ventes des singles vus que le jeu, pour le moins novateur et bien conçus, connaissait un immense succès. Elle partis ensuite sur un autre événement qui pourrait d'avantage multiplier la vente des disques de Bad Luck à l'étranger : Le salon mondial des jeux vidéos à Los Angeles, L'E3.

Oh ! Fit Shuichi en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Yuki.

Je sens que je vais y avoir droit demain. Minauda-t-il en faisant mine de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Amusé, Yuki lui posa une main sur les cheveux.

BIG NEWS ! Hurla K. en entrant en trombe dans la salle de réunion des studios.

Shuichi s'écroula sur la table. Il le savait !

Qu'y a-t-il M. K. ? Demanda Fujisaki en soufflant sur sa tasse à café.

Le marché américain nous ouvre ses portes. Expliqua-t-il en levant un doigt.

Grâce à l'E3. Précisa Shuichi.

Etonné K. resta bouche bée et dévisagea Shuichi impressionné.

En effet Shindou. Admis Sakano ravis. Le salon de l'E3 va être l'occasion idéale pour promouvoir Bad Luck. C'est une publicité inespérée.

Il sera donc nécessaire que vous vous donniez à fond pour convaincre ce public. Annonça K en reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

Comment ça ? S'étonna Hiro.

Vous allez y donner un concert. Informa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Aller à Los Angeles et y chanter ? Résuma Shuichi. Chanter aux Etats-Unis, c'est formidable ! Je suis le parcourt de Ryuichi, je vais être connu aux Etats-Unis. S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Formidable. Dit à son tour Fujisaki.

C'est arrivé si vite. Remarqua calmement Hiro. Il s'imaginait déjà leur concert quand il fut arrêté par l'attitude étrange de Shuichi. Il était comme pétrifier, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Shindou. Appela Sakano qui avait également remarqué le changement chez son chanteur.

Partir aux Etats-Unis. Articula-t-il calmement comme dans un demi rêve.

Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Remarqua Fujisaki.

Quand Ryuichi est parti aux Etats-Unis, il a tout laissé ici, n'est-ce pas K. ? Il fixa le manager, celui-ci avait croisés les bras et avait pris un air contrarié, il semblait parfaitement avoir compris ce qui gênait Shuichi dans cette nouvelle.

Si je dois chanter aux Etats-Unis…Non, je refus ! Hurla-t-il soudainement à l'intention unique de K.

Shuichi. Appela Hiro inquiet.

Hiro, tu ne comprends pas ! Je refuse de laisser Yuki derrière même si ce la doit me coûter ma carrière ! Affirma-t-il avec force et détermination.

K. ne répondit pas. Sakano prit la relève.

Ne t'en fait pas Shindou, on n'en est pas encore là. Lui fis-il remarqué.

Mais ça pourrait arriver. Lança Fujisaki.

Oui. Mais cet événement et ses résultats seront déterminants. C'est là que tout se jouera. Admis K.

Shuichi frappa du point la table et sortit en courrant de la pièce. Il ne le voulait pas ! Tant pis pour sa carrière.

Il rentra chez lui immédiatement et se confia en pleure à Yuki qui l'écouta attentivement.

...Parce que je sais que tu ne voudras pas venir avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Tu préféreras sans doute rester au Japon, pas vrai ? Finit de dire Shuichi entre deux hoquets, la tête sur les genoux de Yuki. Il n'avait pas pris le soin d'enlever ses chaussures ou son manteau. Il était entré en trombe dans l'appartement et s'était jeté dans les bras de l'écrivain surpris.

Calme toi, Shuichi. Tu n'y es pas encore.

Sakano a dit la même chose ! Mais c'est possible que cela arrive.

Yuki caressait calmement les cheveux de Shuichi, il cherchait les mots exacts pour le consoler.

Quand Ryuichi est parti pour l'Amérique, il était déjà extrêmement connu. Commença-t-il. Pour toi ce n'est que le début. Et puis, il faut que tu voies cela comme un énorme avantage. C'est un peu comme la tournée que tu viens de terminée, sauf qu'elle se fera dans un autre pays.

Shuichi releva la tête les larmes lui coulant encore sur les joues.

Mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Pas aussi longtemps, pas une fois de plus !

Yuki essuya les larmes de son compagnon et l'embrassa.

On verra le moment venu. D'ici là les choses auront peut-être changées.

Shuichi eut un mouvement de surprise à l'écoute de ces paroles. Que voulait dire Yuki par là ? Pensait-il réellement à quelque chose de précis ou avait-il dit juste cela pour la forme ?

Tu ne retourneras pas au studio aujourd'hui je suppose ? Shuichi confirma sa suggestion. Tu devrais les prévenir alors.

Il lui obéit et passa le reste de la journée renfermé sur lui-même, ruminant les pires scènes qu'il pouvait s'imaginer.

Quand enfin le soir arriva et qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de Yuki, il avait pris la décision de faire ce concert à Los Angeles mais que quelqu'en soit les conséquences, il resterait au Japon avec l'homme de sa vie.


	8. Track 8

**Tract # 8 : Un nouveau publique.**

Seguchi Tohma regarda nerveusement sa montre. Il tapota l'écran de l'index pour être sûr qu'elle fonctionnait correctement et alla se poster à la vitre de son bureau. Les bras croisés, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la route qui passait en bas de son immeuble.

Mais que font-ils ? Murmura-t-il. Plus de trois quarts d'heure de retard. Il soupira et réajusta son chapeau en s'aidant de son reflet dans la vitre. Il faut vraiment que ce soit de bon client pour que j'accepte cela.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et calla sa tête entre ses mains dans une attitude de réflexion. Quand son téléphone sonna il eut un sursaut et décrocha d'une main tremblante.

Oui ? Sa secrétaire lui parla à l'autre bout du fil. Parfait, faites les monter.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était à son tour de jouer à présent.

Shuichi alla se positionner au micro et exerça sa voix.

Aller un peu de nerf tout le monde ! L'album ne va pas se faire tout seul ! Lança –t-il de bonne humeur. Il fit de grand geste des bras et réalisa plusieurs exercices de la voix.

Tcha dada dam ! Baragouina-t-il au micro.

Fujisaki se servit un café et soupira.

Et bien. Il est incontestablement en forme aujourd'hui ! Remarqua-t-il. Avec lui c'est vraiment du tout au tout.

Hiro haussa les épaules et s'étira.

Tu devrais être habituer depuis le temps. Fis-t-il remarquer. A mon avis, Yuki a du lui remonter le moral à sa manière. Suggéra-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice au pianiste.

Sakano qui les avait écouté se mit soudainement à rougir.

A sa manière ! Répéta-t-il. Oooooh ! Je vois. Dit-il en riant.

Shuichi se rapprocha d'eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

Non, rien. Lança Sakano. On ne parlait pas du tout de toi et de la manière dont Eiri Yuki a pu te remonter le moral. S'embrouilla-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. Il se retourna et se frotta les cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Hiro éclata de rire. Lasse, Fujisaki alla se placer à son piano, imité par Shuichi perplexe.

K. n'est toujours pas arrivé. Remarqua soudainement Fujisaki.

Non, il devait faire autre chose. Expliqua Sakano qui avait enfin repris son sérieux.

Autre chose ? Quoi ? Demanda Hiro.

Je n'en sais rien. C'est le président qui le lui a demandé.

Soudain, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre, provenant du couloir. Intrigué, les membres du groupe et leur producteur y jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Un attroupement dense de personne s'était rassemblé à l'entrée de l'immeuble. A grand coup de menace de mitraillette, K. réussissait à se frayer un passage. Il rasait les murs, regardant à droite à gauche, dégageant le terrain, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission top secrète de la plus haute importance.

Eh ! K. vous pouvez vous reposer une fois dans l'immeuble ! Lui proposa Shuichi en soupirant.

Non. Ma mission ne sera totalement accomplie qu'une fois dans le bureau du président. Affirma celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'angle mort d'un autre couloir. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe que le terrain était sécurisé et qu'ils pouvaient continuer à avancer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Hiro.

Il m'escorte.

Surpris, les membres du groupe et Sakano firent volte face et tombèrent nez à nez avec une jeune femme à fière allure. Habillée d'un tailleur chic de haute couture, la taille fine cintrée d'une écharpe dorée à maillon, un superbe collier de perle blanche, de long cheveux blond et raides lui tombant jusqu'au bassin et une paire de lunette noire qui complétait sa tenue. D'un geste gracieux, voir félin, elle les hotta et dévoila de grand yeux en amande d'un bleu de cobalt. Shuichi qui était tombé à terre de surprise ne pouvait cesser de la regarder bouche bée. Elle était très belle et était visiblement une personnalité de haute importance. Elle fixa le jeune homme toujours à terre et eut un sourire.

Je vous fait donc tant d'effet que cela ? S'amusa-t-elle. Son ton était sans réplique, accompagné d'un sourire narquois glacial.

Shuichi nota immédiatement un accent qu'il avait déjà entendu peu de temps au par avant. Encore une américaine.

Elle le dépassa et dégagea ses longs cheveux de son épaule d'un geste provocateur. Ils virent frôler le visage de Shuichi qui ne put se retenir d'éternuer.

Une fois hors de vue, ce fut Fujisaki qui brisa le silence qu'elle avait amener avec son bref passage.

Qui est-ce Sakano ?

C'est…c'est…Articulait-il avec peine.

Elle me fait penser à Mika, la femme de Seguchi Tohma. Remarqua Hiro.

En plus terrifiante. Lança Shuichi qui ne s'était toujours pas relever. Je ne l'aime pas !

Pourtant Shindou, il va falloir que vous collaboriez. Expliqua Sakano.

Comment cela ? Demanda Fujisaki.

C'est une personnalité très importante aux Etats-Unis, c'est elle qui va se charger de la publicité et de la distribution des Bad Luck en Amérique. Si nous n'avons pas son accord nous ne pouvons rien faire. Ou alors ce sera extrêmement limité.

Quel poisse ! Ne pu se retenir de lancer Hiro avant de rentrer dans la salle d'enregistrement suivit des autres.

Tohma se leva, une main tendue pour accueillir son invité.

Heureux de vous revoir Mlle Mc Kinkel. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce voyage. Dit-il joyeusement en proposant à la jeune femme de s'asseoir. Merci K., vous pouvez disposer.

Roger ! Décocha celui-ci avant de s'en aller discrètement.

Tohma se retourna vers son invité et lui proposa une boisson qu'elle refusa.

Tout de même, faire tout ce chemin. Commença-t-il. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Vous n'arrêtiez pas de tarir déloge à leur sujet, je voulais pouvoir juger de mes propres yeux vos dire. Se contenta-elle de répondre. Bien que je ne doute pas une seconde de vos capacités et de votre savoir faire. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue au Japon.

Tohma hocha la tête, toujours souriant.

Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Proposa-t-il. Il se leva et glissa une cassette dans sa chaîne. Le son d'une musique pop rock s'éleva, il resta debout prés de la chaîne guettant les moindres réactions de la jeune femme.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et tapotait du doigt le bras du fauteuil au rythme de la musique.

C'est plutôt intéressant. Annonçât-elle au bout d'un moment.

Tohma arrêta sa cassette et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Votre verdict ? Tenta-t-il le plus calmement possible, les mains croisées sur le vernis de son bureau pour masquer son impatience.

Le chanteur à une voix intéressante et leur mélodie sont agréables même si je pense qu'ils peuvent mieux faire de ce coté là. Comment s'appèlent-ils déjà ?

Bad Luck.

Oui. C'est vrai. A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

Tohma se leva à nouveau et mis en marche une cassette vidéo.

Elle a été tourné pendant un de leur premier concert. Je pensais en faire une vidéo promotionnelle.

Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. Lança-t-elle sans méchanceté. Elle se rapprocha de l'écran et eut un sourire en découvrant le visage de Shuichi.

Oui. Excusez moi, je me suis avancé.

Il va falloir travailler sur leur apparence. Continua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de Tohma. Leur nouveau public est beaucoup plus exigeant que les japonais de ce coté là. Même si…

Même si…Répéta le jeune homme légèrement inquiet.

Même si le chanteur sait visiblement très bien se mettre en valeur sur scène. Constata-t-elle en appuyant son visage sur son index, le regard rêveur. Il a un style qui me plait. Conclu-t-elle.

J'en suis heureux. Affirma Tohma soulager. Alors vous acceptez de les couvrir pour votre marché ?

Je voudrais les rencontrer avant. Rien n'est encore décidé, mais c'est en de bonne voie. Admit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Elle se rassit sur son fauteuil et admira d'un air captivé et rêveur sur la vidéo Shuichi. En de très bonne voie. Répéta-t-elle à demi voix pour ne pas que Tohma l'entende.


	9. Track 9

**Tract 9 : anguille sous roche !**

Shuichi retourna chez lui en traînant les pieds. Il était épuisé. Il se donnait à fond pour l'enregistrement de leur nouvel album, du fait, la cadence qu'il devait suivre en ce moment était très rapide et éreintante. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il voulait prendre un bon bain et se coucher le plus tôt possible.

Il fonça dans une personne et en fut quelque peu étourdit.

Pardon Yu…. Il s'arrêta et dévisagea la personne en face de lui qui le regardait amusée. Tatsuha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le petit frère de Yuki eut un sourire mesquin.

Ah ! Un jour je devrais peut-être me teindre les cheveux en blond, comme ça tu pourras me confondre avec mon frère pour de bon et …je pourrais en profiter un peu. Annonça-t-il en passant d'une manière lente sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Shuichi eut un frisson.

Hors de question. Vocifera-t-il.

Ahahahahaha ! Je plaisantais. S'amusa Tatsuha. Même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu n'es pas Sakuma Ryuichi et c'est avec lui que je préférais que ça se passe. Affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Shuichi afficha une moue vexée et dépassa Tatsuha.

Yuki n'est pas là. Annonça-t-il. Il a parlé de quelque chose comme son éditeur et de la couverture de son nouveau roman. Je ne sais plus très bien. Informa le jeune homme en allant s'installer sur le canapé.

Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu recherches encore Ayaka ?

Non ! Moi je suis ici parce que mon frère m'a demandé de lui rendre un service en échange d'une petite chose.

Un service ? En échange de quoi ?

Ca, c'est un secret entre nous deux ! Annonça Tatsuha en levant un index. Par contre, il m'a promis qu'en échange tu m'emmènerais avec toi au studio de la N.G. pour que je rencontre Sakuma Ryuichi.

Quoi ? Comment ! Il t'a promis ça ! Sans même m'en parler ! S'exclama Shuichi hors de lui.

Cela te pose un problème.

Shuichi soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce doit être un grand service pour que Yuki lui promette ça. Pensa-t-il.

On verra. Annonça le jeune homme. Puis lorsqu'il vit Tatsuha sauter de joie sur le canapé il s'empressa d'ajouter. A condition que tu ne tentes rien tant que ton frère n'est pas rentré.

Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme regarda Shuichi d'un air étonné.

Oh ! Quel dommage ! Tu lis dans mes pensés ma parole ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Légèrement rassuré, Shuichi s'accorda un moment de détente en se faisant couler un bon bain. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était réellement exténué. Il aurait pu s'endormir dans la baignoire, s'il n'avait sentit une personne pénétrer dans l'eau. Il sursauta et pensa immédiatement à Tatsuha ! Quel imbécile il faisait, il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clef comme à son habitude. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Yuki, une éponge à la main prés à frotter le dos de son compagnon.

Tu es imprudent. Lui dit-il. Laisser ainsi la porte ouverte alors que mon frère rode dans l'appartement.

L'habitude ! S'amusa Shuichi rassuré, en se donnant une légère tape sur le front et en tirant le langue. Il se détendit en sentant les mains de son ami lui malaxer les épaules et le dos.

Je te sens fatigué. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Oui. Le nouvel album nous demande beaucoup de travail et en plus il y a…le salon de l'E3 à préparer. K. est toujours sur mon dos, il tient absolument à ce que ce soit parfait. C'est un nouveau public, il faut le convaincre. Conclu-t-il en se laissant glisser, lasse, contre le torse de son compagnon, prés à s'assoupir. Et puis il y a eu cette femme aujourd'hui.

Une femme ?

Sakano nous a dit que ce serait d'elle que dépendrait notre succès au Etats-Unis. Il faut déjà la convaincre elle.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Euh ! Sakano a dit quelque chose comme Mc Kinsley ou Mc…

Kinkel. Corrigea Yuki.

Oui voila c'est ça !

L'écrivain eut un sursaut. Shuichi s'en rendu compte et se retourna vers son compagnon.

Tu la connais ?

Pas exactement. De réputation seulement. Tohma la rencontré à New York il me semble quand…nous y étions. Continua-t-il avec peine. Je crois qu'ils ont eu une liaison puis Tohma s'est marié avec ma sœur. Mika et elle ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. Elles étaient en quelque sorte concurrentes face à Tohma.

Shuichi eut un sourire amusé, il imaginait très bien la scène, il serra Yuki dans ses bras et le laissa caresser son dos.

Laliho ! Lança-t-il joyeusement lors de son entrée au studio.

Ah ! Shindou ! Lui répondit Sakano sur la défensive.

Shuichi remarqua soudainement une autre présence dans la pièce. Il aperçu finalement l'américaine dans le fond, installée sur une banquette.

Quel dynamisme ! Lâcha-t-elle un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. J'espère que vous en montrez autant sur scène.

Shuichi ne su pas quoi lui répondre et se tourna vers K.

Ne t'en fait pas Shuichi. Mme McKinkel est juste là pour vous connaître et voir comment vous travaillez. Faites comme d'habitude.

Légèrement tendu et nerveux. Shuichi ne pu ignorer le regard incessant de l'américaine qu'il sentait constamment posé sur lui. Il réalisa gaffes sur gaffes et ne pu mener à bien l'enregistrement de la journée, ce qui donna des sueurs froides à Sakano qui manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans les pommes quand elle faisait par moment quelques remarques.

Quand enfin ils prirent une pose. Elle demanda à voir les membres du groupe un part un. Shuichi, en tant que leader passa en premier.

Elle s'était réservée une salle de réunion et s'était installée à la place d'honneur, cependant, quand Shuichi entra dans la pièce, elle se leva et fit le tour de la table.

Shindou Shuichi, c'est bien ça ? Commença-t-elle.

Euh…oui ! Bafouilla le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

Je dois admettre que je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous parler seul à seul. Admit-elle. Vous m'intriguez beaucoup depuis que votre patron m'a montré les images de vos prestations scéniques. Pour être honnête, je trouve que vous êtes le membre des Bad Luck qui a le plus de potentiel.

Ah ! Euh merci. Articula Shuichi en rougissant.

Vous avez un style qui me plait. Vous savez très bien vous mettre en valeur, vous avez une voix qu'il faut exploiter et une grande présence sur scène.

Vraiment vous trouvez ?

Elle eut un sourire et s'assit sur la table en face de Shuichi.

Oui mais seulement si je vous en donne l'occasion. Parce que vous voyez, j'ai la possibilité de vous ouvrir une nouvelle carrière en un instant comme je peux vous la bloquer pour toujours.

Shuichi la dévisagea, Sakano ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait bien l'air d'être une personne de grande influence.

Que faut-il faire pour vous convaincre ? Demanda-t-il en toute sincérité.

Elle eut soudainement un sourire qui donna un frisson au jeune homme et elle se pencha vers lui.

Je suis déjà convaincu d'une certaine manière, il manque juste une petite chose. Annonça-t-elle en relavant le menton du jeune homme de son index et en approchant son visage du sien comme prés à l'embrasser.

Shuichi se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna d'elle, il sa plaqua contre le mur.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je profite. Avoua-t-elle sans ménagement et sans aucunes gênes. Pourquoi croyez vous que je me suis déplacée jusqu'ici. Je voulais vous rencontrer.

Shuichi se mit à trembler. Elle lui faisait ouvertement des avances d'une manière tout à fait sûre et maître d'elle comme si elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Vous êtes un défit pour moi. Continua-t-elle. Peu d'artistes que j'ai sponsorisé m'ont résisté. Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis pas si désagréable à regarder que cela ! Se vanta-t-elle accompagnée d'un rire coquet. Et je suis riche et puissante.

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un geste félin de Shuichi, intimidé et complètement incapable de bouger ou de répliquer.

Mais pour toi, pour que je te prenne dans mes filets, il faudrait que je sois un homme, n'est ce pas ? Et pas n'importe quel homme : Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi eut un sursaut de surprise.

Ne sois pas si étonné. Je suis une professionnelle, je me renseigne sur les artistes jusqu'à savoir à quel age ils ont eut leur première dent s'il le faut. Parce que rien ne doit m'échapper, je dois tout contrôler.

Elle s'éloigna de Shuichi et lui tourna le dos.

Tu vois, ça aurait été plus facile de séduire tes deux autres amis que toi mais le destin a voulu que ce soit plus toi et ton style qui m'attire. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es un défit pour moi. Et je compte bien le relever. Je n'ai jamais échoué dans ce domaine, j'ai toujours eu les hommes que je voulais. Quand à toi, sache que je ne donnerais mon accort pour vous sponsoriser que quand tu me céderas.

Oh ! Je vois alors il y a crustacé sous roche ! Annonça K.

Ce ne serais pas plutôt anguille sous roche. Corrigea Hiro.

Shuichi pleura à chaude larme comme un enfant qui vient d'être puni. Il avait tout raconté aux autres membres du groupe, et Sakano s'était incliné en affirmant qu'ils ne pouvaient à l'heure actuelle rien tentée contre elle, même face à son chantage.

Pourquoi moi ? Hurla Shuichi entre deux sanglots.

Tu es victime de ta notoriété, Shindou. Affirma Fujisaki.

C'est pas juste ! Bouda-t-il. Déjà que je ne voulais pas aller en Amérique !

On sais bien que c'est un sacrifice pour toi, Shindou. Mais c'est nécessaire. Annonça Sakano.

Et tu as donné ta parole. Rappela K. soudainement menaçant.

Je le sais ! Rugit Shuichi sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Reparti-t-il à nouveau en pleur.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce.

Le président doit être au courant de ses méthodes. Constata subitement Sakano d'un air pensif.

Oui. Mais tout le monde connaît ça réputation, quand il veux quelque chose il l'obtient toujours et s'il veut lancer Bad Luck sur le marché américain, il n'hésitera certainement pas à sacrifier Shuichi.

A ces mots, Shuichi se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Ils vont bien ensemble ces deux la. Remarqua Hiro. C'est avec elle qu'il aurait du ce marier pas avec Mika, la sœur de Yuki.

Shuichi se tus subitement, il se rappela les paroles de Yuki la veille. Il avait peut-être trouvé une solution. Sans prévenir, il sortit en trombe de la pièce, ne provoquant qu'un léger coup de vent sur son départ et courut chez lui, informer Yuki de sa situation.

Que veux-tu que cela me face ? Lança sèchement l'écrivain.

Comment ça ? Elle me drague et tu n'es même pas jaloux ? Tu devrais au moins me défendre ou montrer un peu de colère ! S'indigna Shuichi.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

Je…je voudrais que tu en parles à ta sœur…et en échange, j'accepte d'emmener ton frère au studio. Ajouta-t-il.

Shuichi savait que cet argument ferait pencher le jeu en sa faveur car depuis son arrivé à Tokyo, Tatsuha ne cessait d'harceler Yuki pour qu'il essaye de convaincre Shuichi de lui faire rencontrer Ryuichi, et cela mettait tout particulièrement l'écrivain hors de lui, un empêcheur de tourner en rond, c'était déjà bien assez dans sa vie.

Quand Yuki se retourna vers Shuichi, le jeune homme savait qu'il obtiendrait son accord.

* * *

_Legolis : mais que va-t-il se passer ? niark niark moi je le sais déjà je le voudrais je pourrais tout mettre mais c'est plus marrant de vous faire attendre :p (qui ça moi sadique mais non pas du tout ) _

_allez courage je finirais bien par mettre la suite ;) un jour..._


	10. Track 10

**Tract # 10 : Promesses mutuelles**

Comme il le lui avait promis, Shuichi emmena dés le lendemain un Tatsuha surexcité aux studios de la N.G.

Je ne comprend pas. Annonça finalement le chanteur lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'immeuble. Seguchi Tohma est quand même ton beau frère, c'est lui qui est sans doute le mieux placé pour te faire rencontrer Sakuma Ryuichi, tu ne le lui as jamais demandé ?

Tatsuha qui se calma subitement, se pinça les lèvres et commença à parler d'une voix calme et monotone, visiblement très sérieux.

Tohma n'est pas du genre à accéder à ce genre de requête, ni à aucunes autres d'ailleurs tant que cela ne le concerne pas directement lui, ses affaires ou même…mon frère. Conclu-t-il en affichant un sourire forcé, de regret apparemment. C'est un homme d'affaire après tout, son travail passe avant tout. Il tourna la tête vers Shuichi qui l'avait écouté attentivement et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

C'est un peu triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda le jeune chanteur.

Sans doute.

Il sembla à Shuichi qu'il voulait poursuivre sa phrase, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan et couru vers un tableau accroché au mur en faisant de grands gestes euphoriques et enthousiastes.

My honey Ryuichi ! S'effondra-t-il devant la photo.

Shuichi se rapprocha et sourit à la vue de cette réaction. Il le comprenait parfaitement, il aurait pu réagir de même si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elles l'avaient fait.

Bien qu'il connaissait mieux Ryuichi à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui vouer une immense adoration, au contraire, il l'admirait chaque jour d'avantage et cela le confortait dans son idée de l'égaler un jour.

Il releva les yeux vers le mur, dans des cadres de verre polis et doré, tous les groupes que la N.G. avait sponsorisé et qui avaient remporté des disques d'or étaient exposés à la vue de tous comme un tableau de chasse, peut-être de manière un peu orgueilleuse. Et celui qui se détachait du lot, le plus éclatant de tous, celui des Nittel Grasper ou trônait fièrement la photo de Ryuichi.

J'aime bien cette photo.

Shuichi et Tatsuha se retournèrent dans un même élan. Sakuma Ryuichi leur faisait face, le sourire aux lèvres, une sucette dans la main qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Tatsuha se jeta à ses pieds, des larmes de joies aux coins des yeux, les membres tremblants. Shuichi remarqua que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait dans une cadence régulière mais qu'aucun son n'en sortait, il décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

Ryuichi, je te présente Tatsuha le frère de Yuki et de Mika.

Je suis votre plus grand fan ! Lança maladroitement Tatsuha.

D'abord étonné puis interloqué, Ryuichi dévisageait le jeune homme avec de grands yeux rond, puis il lui sourit.

C'est ton ami Shuichi ? Demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse. Alors les amis de Shuichi sont aussi mes amis ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il s'accroupit finalement à la hauteur de Tatsuha qui était resté à genoux.

Tu veux des bonbons, j'en ai plein ! Mes préférés se sont les roses mais ceux de Kumagoro ce sont les rouges.

Interloqué par cette attitude, Tatsuha retourna la tête vers Shuichi qui les observait en silence.

J'aurais du te prévenir, Ryuichi est très différent de la scène à la vie de tous les jours. Avant de poursuivre, il remarqua du coin de l'œil la silhouette de K. Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller au studio. Bonne journée. Lança-t-il joyeusement en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le manager.

Ryuichi lui répondait de manière frénétique tout sourire.

Tu aimes beaucoup Shuichi. Remarqua soudainement Tatsuha très sérieusement.

Oui. Affirma Ryuichi. Parce que Shuichi brille beaucoup, de plus en plus et que c'est drôle de chanter avec lui. Annonça-t-il en faisant de grands gestes des bras pour appuyer ses paroles.

En entrant dans la salle d'enregistrement, Shuichi remarqua aussitôt la silhouette fine et gracieuse de l'américaine.

_J'espère que Yuki va tenir sa parole_. Songea-t-il en faisant un effort surhumain pour l'ignorer.

Fujisaki l'aborda le premier et lui tendant une feuille de papier.

J'ai fait quelques modification sur la musique. L'informa-t-il. Là et là également, il faudra que tu fasses attention. Je pense que tu devras monter un peu plus.

Shuichi s'efforça de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré son gène et son manque d'enthousiasme apparent. Quoi qu'il fasse, il sentait son regard sur lui et cela lui donnait la désagréable impression d'avoir un poids immense sur le dos, une impression réellement physique.

Lors de leur pose, K. s'était éloigné, l'américaine également.

Ne t'en fait pas. Lui dit Hiro. Elle ne reviendra pas de la journée.

Shuichi releva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

Oui Shindou, elle a autre chose à faire que de te harceler constamment. Affirma calmement Sakano en essuyant d'une manière mécanique ses lunettes.

Shuichi soupira et se laissa s'effondrer sur la table, l'esprit rêveur, quand soudain M.K. entra en trombe dans la pièce, visiblement très contrarié. Il s'assit à l'écart, l'air boudeur.

Que se passe-t-il M.K ? Demanda Sakano.

C'est inadmissible ! Rugit K. en se levant d'un bon en surprenant Sakano qui tomba à la renverse. Comment peut-on me faire ça à moi ? Si je pouvais je l'attraperais moi-même, je lui tordrais le coup, je lui ferais ma prise spéciale et elle subirait mon adresse au tire. S'emballa-t-il en réalisant des mimiques comme si il faisait réellement ce qu'il disait à une personne invisible.

Après qui en a-t-il ? Demanda Fujisaki.

Après l'américaine, je suppose. Lui répondit de manière lasse Hiro.

Après cette sorcière et après notre président. Précisa K. qui avait parfaitement entendu la conversation. Comment peut-il laisser faire ça alors que notre chanteur n'est devenu plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de lui-même à cause d'elle et de la pression qu'elle lui met.

Shuichi ne réagit pas aux accusassions du manager.

Quand sa déprime est due à l'attitude de Yuki Eiri c'est plus facile mais là…

Oh ! J'ai compris ! Lança soudainement Fujisaki. Vous êtes en rogne parce que pour une fois vous êtes impuissant face à la déprime de Shuichi ! Annonça le pianiste le doigt levé en souriant.

Ca n'a rien de drôle. Remarqua Sakano. Même si c'est vrai, on ne peut pas laisser Shuichi dans cet état. C'est un désastre ! Hurla-t-il finalement en pleurant et en se cramponnant les tempes.

Shuichi se leva et sans un mot se dirigea dans le couloir. Il avait écouté attentivement la discussion de ses compagnons et il se rendait compte que son attitude était égoïste, qu'elle ne le touchait pas seulement lui mais tout le groupe. D'une main il s'appuya au distributeur de boisson. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Shuichi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Mika ?

Yuki avait tenu sa promesse, peut-être elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui, même si c'était indirectement, même si c'était pour régler ses propres comptes. La jeune femme se rapprocha, les bras croisés, l'air songeur. Elle l'observa un moment puis fronça les sourcils.

Eh bien ! Eiri m'en avait parlé mais je crois que c'est pire que ce qu'il imagine.

Shuichi cru recevoir comme un coup sur la nuque, l'impression d'être enfoncé encore plus.

Tu sais, je veux bien essayer de te donner un coup de main à ma manière mais si je le fais c'est uniquement pour mon frère, parce que je crois qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour toi.

A ces mots, Shuichi releva la tête. Yuki, s'inquiéter pour lui ? A ce point ? C'en était presque inimaginable.

Mais je crois que ça ne fonctionnera pas comme tu l'imagines. Poursuivit-elle. Même moi Tohma ne m'écoute pas réellement, la seule personne qui peut le forcer à réagir c'est Eiri. S'il veut faire quelque chose, se sera pour lui uniquement.

Shuichi détourna les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer. Il sentit Mika se rapprocher d'avantage.

Mais essaye au moins de voir les choses du bon coté. Il a tenu sa promesse alors essaye de faire des efforts à ton tour.


	11. Track 11

**Tract # 11 : Manipulateur !**

Mika toujours occupée à sermonner Shuichi ne détourna son attention du jeune homme que quand un bruit familier de claquement de talon lui fit détourner les yeux. D'un simple léger mouvement de tête, elle pu apercevoir du coin de l'œil l'américaine qui les avait surpris dans leur conversation.

Voyant que les regards s'étaient posés sur elle, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la femme de Tohma les bars tendus, un sourire forcé lui barrant le visage, plus hypocrite que jamais.

Mika ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Scanda-t-elle faussement.

Il en est de même pour moi ! Lui répondit Mika en imitant volontairement son attitude sournoise.

Elles se sourirent, se serrèrent tout d'abord la main, Shuichi remarqua très distinctement qu'elles s'enfonçaient l'une et l'autre sans ménagement les ongles dans la peau. Leurs visages respectifs semblaient crispés par l'effort. Ce fut Mika qui coupa court à cette scène d'intimidation silencieuse en lui lâchant vivement la main sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de douleur quelconque.

Si on allait discuter autour d'un café ? Je t'invite si tu veux ?

Merci mais j'ai largement de quoi me payer un simple café ! Tu savais que j'étais présidente de ma propre société. Un peu comme Tohma mis à part que moi je n'ai personne à charge. L'allusion était subtile mais Mika la compris aisément.

Certes ! Lui répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas un peu grossie.

Ce n'est que du muscle, mon professeur de sport particulier est très compétent.

Devant tout cette scène, Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement : elles se détestaient véritablement, comme deux rivales pour un même homme. Il voulut s'éclipser discrètement mais il sentit une main l'attraper par les épaules et le ramener vers les deux furies prêtes à exploser à tout moment.

Tu boira bien un café avec nous ? Lui proposa Mika.

Euh ! C'est que la tout de suite je dois aller à la salle d'enregistrement. Bafouilla-t-il comme excuse.

Mais non ne t'en fait pas, ça peut bien attendre. Insista l'américaine.

Mais Sakano va…

Il comprendra très bien ! Affirma Mika.

Vaincu, il s'inclina et les suivit à contre cœur. Il ne pu que observer impuissant leur débat verbale sans intervenir réellement, cependant, il voyait clairement que Mika tentait de faire tourner la conversation vers lui. Le chanteur la remerciait silencieusement.

Tu dois être une femme d'affaire redoutable. Annonça Mika.

Je me débrouille comme je peux avec mes propres moyens, c'est un monde difficile, peut-être d'avantage pour une femme que pour un homme. Affirma fièrement l'américaine.

Tes méthodes doivent être sans failles.

Personne n'a jamais su me résister. Tout ce que je veux je l'ai.

Shuichi remarqua soudainement une faille dans son discours.

Mais…Tenta-t-il timidement. Tohma s'est marié avec Mika alors vous ne l'avez pas réellement eut.

L'américaine fut comme figée dans son élan, le souffle coupé. Quand elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, il put y lire de la colère et peut-être une pointe de haine. Sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, il jugea bon de s'éclipser en bégayant quelques excuses. Elles ne le retinrent pas cette fois-ci.

Il ne revit pas la jeune femme de la journée, il remerciait plus que jamais Mika, il était certain qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éloigner de lui et l'occuper un maximum. Ses paroles tournaient dans son esprit, comment allait-elle pouvoir la faire renoncer ? Elle l'avait dit elle-même, la seule personne qui pouvait faire réagie Tohma était Yuki, mais Shuichi ne voulait pas l'ennuyer d'avantage avec ses problèmes. Yuki avait déjà tellement fait pour lui.

Le jeune homme eut la plus grande peine du monde à faire revenir Tatsuha chez Yuki, le fan ne voulait plus décoller de son idole, ce ne fut qu'avec la promesse échangée de se revoir qu'il daigna enfin réagir et accepter de rentrer.

De retour chez lui, Shuichi tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses inquiétudes et son humeur morose à son amant. Il pensa sincèrement qu'il y était parvenu.

Tatsuha eut l'amabilité de s'éclipser de bonne heure et de se recroqueviller dans la chambre qui avait été préparé pour lui, laissant ainsi les deux amants entre eux devant un écran de télévision qui n'était pas réellement regardé avec attention.

Yuki s'était dérobé lui aussi dans son bureau, Shuichi était donc resté seul au salon. Ruminant de sombres pensées, il s'était allongé sur le divan en position fœtale. Il se sentait vraiment mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir comme un pincement au cœur qui se serait d'avantage chaque jours au fur et à mesure que le voyage en Amérique approchait. Pour la première fois, il avait envi de pleurer et ce n'était pas par la faute de Yuki.

Il se laissa finalement aller. Ce n'était pas une grosse crise de larmes mais juste de quoi évacuer la pression, le stresse et peut-être un peu de fatigue. Il en avait terriblement besoin. Il s'enfouit le visage au creux de ses bras. Il voulait que personne ne le voie, Tatsuha dans sa chambre et Yuki dans son bureau, il ne craignait rien.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Il ne remarqua pas que Yuki était revenu dans le salon. Ce qui l'avait poussé, c'était une impression, si léger, si infime mais persistante. Malgré tous les efforts de Shuichi, il avait compris que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangée avec l'intervention de Mika, et il découvrait à présent un Shuichi parcourut par un spasme muet, pleurant en silence et en secret.

Il pleurait et pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Cette vision était cauchemardesque pour l'écrivain, il détestait par-dessus tout le faire pleurer et quand c'était de sa faute, il savait qu'il pouvait contrôler la peine de son amant, il savait comment se racheter et faire cesser ses pleures mais là il se sentait impuissant.

Impuissant ?

Non, il ne l'était pas réellement, il y avait un moyen.

Il s'agenouilla et caressa la tête de Shuichi qui releva vers lui des yeux gonflés et rougis. Etonné, le jeune homme s'emmitoufla dans les bras étrangement devenus protecteur et compatissant de son amant.

Un timide « pardon » fut prononcé et Shuichi s'endormit le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis plusieurs nuits.


	12. Track 12

**Tract # 12 : Protecteur.**

Shuichi dormait encore quand Yuki franchit la porte de leur appartement.

L'écrivain avait une idée bien précise en tête et se dirigea immédiatement au studio de la N.G.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour les gardiens et pour le personnel présent de voir débarquer ce géant blond, le visage tendu, à l'allure décidée, le regard dur et menaçant.

Sans un bonjour, sans un regard, ni même sans que quelqu'un ose l'interpeller, il se dirigea droit au bureau du président.

En chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec l'américaine. Il la reconnu immédiatement grâce à la description qu'en avait fait Shuichi, mais même sans cela, de part son allure atypique, il l'aurait reconnue comme étrangère. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement sans se parler, leurs regards le faisaient pour eux. L'un pouvait y lire de la menace, une mise en garde à prendre très au sérieux, l'autre de la stupeur et de l'entêtement également. Yuki coupa court à cet échange silencieux et la dépassa pour entrer en trombe dans le bureau de Tohma sous les appels implorants d'une jeune secrétaire surprise et apeurée qu'il ignora royalement.

Complètement abasourdit par cette visite improviste, Tohma coupa court à sa discussion téléphonique, les yeux exorbités, muet pour le moment.

Il raccrocha le combiné, les mains tremblantes, avec des gestes lents et mesurés.

Eiri… ! Ne pu-t-il prononcé que faiblement, comme dans un murmure interdit.

Yuki s'approcha du bureau et posa ses mains à plat devant Tohma, le fixant intensément comme si il voulait le faire fondre ou disparaître par la seule force de son regard.

C'est pour Shindou Shuichi que tu es là, n'est-ce-pas ? Affirma Tohma.

Oui.

Tohma se recula dans son siége, les mains sous le menton, en grande réflexion, intimidé par tant de présence de la part de son beau-frère.

Il ne pouvait croiser son regard, il sentait qu'il allait céder de toute manière.

Tu sais que je ferais tout pour ne pas te blesser Eiri. Annonça-t-il finalement le souffle court. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, je te le promets.

Fort de cette promesse, Yuki fit demi tour et repartis sans un mot, laissant Tohma à ses réflexions.

Le président de la N.G. resta ainsi un moment, à regarder le ciel par sa grande baie vitrée, finalement, il appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone et demanda à sa secrétaire de convoquer son éventuelle future partenaire.

Lorsque l'américaine pénétra dans le bureau, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé.

Tohma qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Vociféra-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas qui se voulait solide vers le bureau.

Juste quelques mise au point. Commença le jeune homme. Si vous continuez vos chantages sur le leader et membre des Bad Luck Shindou Shuichi notre contrat et nos associations futures seront nuls et non avenues.

Tohma ! Hurla-t-elle.

C'est Seguchi Tohma ! Corrigea-t-il sans sourcilier.

C'est lui ! L'écrivain, Yuki Eiri. Il débarque et tu retournes ta chemise. Tu es comme un petit chien devant son maître. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Tohma !

A ces mots, Tohma frappa du poing sur la table, en faisant tomber son combiné téléphonique. Tremblant de nervosité et de colère, il tenta de se calmer en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Eiri est la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde. Je l'ai trahi une fois, je m'en suis voulu toute ma vie et je m'en voudrais encore certainement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et c'est Shindou qui lui a rendu son envie de vivre, sa passion, pas moi mais lui. Ce que tu fais, ce chantage, c'est comme si tu le faisais à Eiri indirectement. Cela m'est intolérable !

Complètement abasourdie, l'américaine resta bouche bée, hagard.

Si tu refuses mes conditions, écarte toi de mon chemin.

Tu as besoin de moi pour lancer ton groupe sur le marché américain.

S'il le mérite réellement et s'ils sont suffisamment talentueux, je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver une autre maison de diffusion que la tienne.

Fort de cet argument, Tohma savait la partie gagnée, il en eut la certitude quand il la vie se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Les sourcils froncés, les poings et les dents serrées, elle détourna le regard.

Fort bien puisque c'est ainsi. Conclu-t-elle avant de passer la porte d'un pas rageur.

Tohma n'était pas inquiet, elle avait pu constater et mesurer d'elle-même le potentiel de ce groupe, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

Toute la pression retomba subitement et Tohma se laissa choir sur son fauteille demandant d'un geste lasse un verre d'alcool à sa secrétaire qui avait timidement passé la tête par la porte du bureau.


	13. Track 13

**Tract # 13 : Un nouveau marché.**

Quoi on va quand même aller aux Etats-Unis ? S'écria Shuichi étonné.

Bien entendu quel question ! Lui répliqua Fujisaki.

Comme l'avait deviné Tohma, l'américaine ne renonça pas aux Bad Luck. Elle abandonna cependant les studios de la N.G. pour retourner chez elle, dans son pays, vaincue.

Elle avait néanmoins joué une dernière carte en annonçant que le contrat serait mis au point et signé après la prestation unique du groupe à l'E3.

Déjà le voyage était prévus et organisé, dans un mois, presque jours pour jours, l'avions décollerait de l'aéroport internationale de Tokyo, situé sur une presqu'île artificielle dans la baie de la ville pour emmener les Bad Luck vers un nouveau publique.

Dés lors le programme du groupe était entièrement consacré aux répétitions pour cet événement : Habillage, essayage, tenues scéniques, répétitions vocales.

Shuichi n'en pouvait plus, heureusement avec l'aide de Hiro et de Fujisaki, il réussi à convaincre M.K. de leur donner quelques jours de congés avant le départ.

Le jeune homme avait cependant de plus en plus de mal à accepter l'idée d'être séparé de son amant pour un temps aussi long et par une distance aussi grande. Il s'en inquiétait réellement et en devenait nerveux.

Yuki, tu ne pourrais vraiment pas laisser tomber ton livre, juste le temps du voyage et venir avec moi. Le supplia-t-il un jour.

Ne joue pas les enfants Shuichi.

Mais je ne veux vraiment pas y aller, je n'aime pas l'idée d'être séparé de toi, le voyage en lui-même de me fait pas peur, mais savoir que je suis aussi loin de toi.

On en a déjà parlé. Lui répliqua sèchement l'écrivain sans relever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

Shuichi soupira et passa finalement les bras autour des épaules de son amant.

Si je le fais c'est uniquement pour le groupe et parce que je sais que je reviendrais vers toi après. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de laisser tomber une tête lasse au creux de son épaule.

Shuichi. Prononça finalement son amant en lui prenant tendrement la main. De quoi tu as peur exactement ?

Shuichi sera d'avantage son compagnon contre lui, tremblant.

Ce dont j'ai peur…Répéta-t-il. Je crois que j'ai peur d'avoir trop de succès auprès de ce publique, un succès qui m'obligerais à faire une tournée et une halte dans ce pays aussi longue que celle de Ryuichi. Même s'il est revenu, cela a duré quand même trois ans. Trois longues années. Je supporterais cela seulement si tu viens avec moi, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, peut-être parce que les USA te rappellent trop de mauvais souvenirs ou peut-être parce que tu n'as plus envi de quitter notre pays, même pour moi. Tu sais, je crois que j'ai un peu peur que tu m'oublies aussi durant mon absence.

Shuichi se tue, Yuki ne lui répondit pas. Dans le silence de la pièce, il eut l'impression que seul les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides lui donnaient seuls une réponse. Il sentit finalement la main de Yuki serrer d'avantage la sienne.

Shuichi. Lui chuchota-t-il avant de passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et de lui diriger la tête pour lui voler un baissé furtif.

Surpris, le chanteur se laissa faire, Yuki se retourna dans une position plus propice et lui appuya délicatement sur la nuque pour un nouveau baissé, plus doux, plus tendre et plus sucré.

Quelles peurs idiotes. Lui lança-t-il avant de se relever et d'entraîner son amant dans leur chambre. Si tu veux, si ça peut te permettre de te rassurer, jusqu'à ton départ je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas. Je serais doux et gentil comme tu l'aimes Shuichi. Lui promis-t-il avant de le pousser délicatement à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Oh…Yuki. Vraiment, tu feras ça ? Nouveau baissé. Merci. Murmura le jeune homme aux anges.

Quelques instants avant le départ, les bagages déjà certainement embarqués dans les soutes du jet privé que la N.G. avait réservé spécialement pour eux.

Tous prés à partir, Hiro qui donnait un dernier baissé à Ayaka déplacé spécialement de Kyoto pour l'occasion.

Tous, sauf Shuichi qui regardait partout en fixant nerveusement sa montre. On l'appela, il lança un regard rageur à Sakano pour l'ignorer et retourner scruter l'horizon désespérément vide.

Yuki espèce de … me faire ça après toutes les promesses que tu m'as faite ! Ragea-t-il pour lui-même.

Monsieur on doit partir maintenant ou les lignes aériennes ne seront plus libre. Sakano avait été cherché le pilote de l'avion en renfort devant le refus d'obtempérer du leader.

Attendez encore juste un petit peu s'il vous plait. Supplia-t-il.

Non, je regrette c'est maintenant ou jamais. Lança nerveusement le pilote, visiblement prés a être à bout de nerf.

Shuichi entendit un clic devenu familier et une pression sur la tempe qui ne l'étonna pas.

Shindou Shuichi, on va obéir gentiment, n'est-ce pas ? La voix de M.K. résonna, étrangement lente et mesurée, menaçante.

Shuichi soupira et regarda à nouveau sa montre.

Extrêmement déçu, il se résigna et monta dans l'appareil guettant jusqu'au dernier moment l'aéroport jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point gris et informe.

Et en route pour l'Amérique ! S'écria soudainement Fujisaki visiblement ravi. Hiro lui lança un sourire et se retourna vers Shuichi.

Il a sûrement eu un empêchement. Lui dit-il en espérant lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'oubliera pas aussi facilement, et puis tu sais, ce voyage, ce n'est presque qu'un allé et retour. Il durera certainement moins longtemps que la tournée qu'on a fait.

Hiro. Minauda Shuichi la voix cassée par l'émotion. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant, d'être là avec lui en ce moment, d'avoir toujours été là en réalité, d'être une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer à tout moment. Il serra cependant les dents et fixa les nuages, ce n'était pas ce voyage en lui-même qui le tracassait mais ses conséquences.

Allo. Oui, c'est Yuki Eiri à l'appareil. Il vient de partir tu peux tout mettre en route. Une voix de femme lui répondit à l'autre bout et il raccrocha en fixant le petit point qu'était devenu le jet sur le ciel azuré.

Tu me surprendras toujours, Eiri. Tohma apparut aux cotés de son beau-frère. J'aurais cru que tu lui aurais au moins dit au revoir, surtout que tu étais sur place. Il doit t'en vouloir.

Vraiment. Tu crois ? Lança ironiquement l'écrivain avant de se baisser pour prendre son attaché caisse noir et de marcher d'un pas félin vers un sace d'embarquement, suivit de très prés par le président de la N.G.


	14. Track 14

**Tract # 14 : L'E3**

Les membres du groupe eurent droit à une visite privée du salon.

Malgré son amertume, Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que c'était un endroit grandiose et impressionnant. Il entendait parler toute sorte de langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, des dizaine de personnes encombrant les allées bordées de borne d'arcade et de démonstration, des conférences des diffèrent éditeurs américains et japonais se succédaient sur les scènes devant un publique professionnel ou amateur qu'il fallait à tout pris convaincre et cela avec une motivation évidente et indispensable. Enfin on les amena à la borne où se tenait le jeu qui était équipé de leur chanson, Shuichi eut l'occasion de le tester et fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était très prometteur, avis renforcé par les joueurs occasionnels qui se bousculaient sur le stand.

Par chance, ils n'étaient pas encore très connue aux USA et purent profiter de cette visite tranquillement sans risquer d'être harceler par des hordes de fans trop encombrant. Même s'ils durent signer quelques autographes à des fans japonais déplacés eux aussi pour le salon et qui les reconnaissaient, mais tout cela sans faire trop de vagues.

Leur première journée ce passa ainsi sans encombres et à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le soir venu dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Shuichi épluchait le programme que leur avait fourni leur guide et où était inscrit la date et l'heure de leur concert. Pendant ce temps, Hiro, un baladeur sur les oreilles, mimait quelques accorts et Fujisaki, le nez plongé dans un livre, tentait visiblement de perfectionner son anglais déjà d'un haut niveau.

On devrait peut-être apprendre quelques formules dans leur langue. Proposa-t-il. Ca fera toujours bien de les saluer comme ça, je pense qu'ils apprécieront.

Shuichi osa les épaules, quant à Hiro, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Fujisaki soupira.

Je ne me sent vraiment pas aidé avec vous deux.

Moi, je m'en fiche du moment qu'on rentre le plus tôt possible. Bougonna Shuichi.

Tu pourrais faire un effort, après tout tu es notre leader.

Un effort ! Shuichi se leva d'un bond. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment fait d'effort comme ça.

D'accord, tu as accepté ce voyage mais ce n'était pas sans mal. Maintenant il faut que tu assumes.

Alerté par la brusque hausse des voies, Hiro rattrapa le bras de Shuichi juste à temps avant qu'il ne frappe Fujisaki.

Shuichi, calme toi. On est tous sur les nerfs. Le voyage et la visite nous ont tous épuisés. Tu n'es pas le seul. Tenta-t-il de le calmer.

D'un vif mouvement de hanche, le chanteur se dégagea.

J'en ai marre ! Je veux que ça se termine le plus vite possible et rentrer retrouver Yuki.

Tu es égoïste ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi. Tu crois quoi, moi aussi j'ai envi de rentrer et de revoir Ayaka. Montre toi un peu mature pour une fois et prend ton mal en patience.

Furieux et vaincu, Shuichi serra les poings et les dents, tous les muscles de son corps contractés, il tapa du pied et fit un demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte.

Je vous déteste tous ! Vocifera-t-il.

Shuichi où vas-tu ? Appela Fujisaki inquiet.

J'ai bien encore le droit de faire un tour, nan ?

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte.

La tornade Shuichi enfin passé, le calme revint dans la pièce.

Il est décidément incorrigible. Il s'emporte toujours pour un rien. Soupira Hiro.

Je ne pensais pas l'énerver à ce point. Murmura Fujisaki gêné.

Ne t'en fait pas. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça lui passera. Il doit être fatigué et sur les nerfs. On ne le reverra sans doute plus ce soir. Il reviendra pour le concert, il ne manquera certainement pas de passer sur scène. Soudain Hiro sentit comme une alerte au travers de ses propos.

Et si jamais il ne revenait pas pour le concert ? Fujisaki avait matérialisé les inquiétudes de Hiro.

Mieux vaut éviter d'en parler à Sakano. Proposa Hiro.

Oui. Entièrement d'accord admis Fujisaki.

Le lendemain, dans les loges réservées aux membres du groupe seul Hiro et Fujisaki étaient présent. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient réussi à minimiser les inquiétudes de Sakano en inventant quelques mensonges pour le rassurer. Bien que Sakano était dupe et parfois vraiment naïf, ce n'était pas le cas de M.K. Le manageur avait sans doute entendu la dispute de la veille au soir. Il était resté étrangement silencieux et cherchait sans doute un moyen de dernière minute pour ramener Shuichi et sauver leur concert.

Intrigué, Hiro allait lui poser la question quand le chanteur entra dans la pièce, déjà vêtu de son habit de scène mais la mine lugubre. Il ne décocha pas un mot, et dans le silence qui suivit son entré, le vacarme des personnes présentes dans la salle de concert s'éleva.

Alors on y va ? Lança-t-il d'une manière monotone.

Il a du toupé. Remarqua Fujisaki. Alors que c'est lui qu'on attendait.

Ils attendirent derrière le rideau que le présentateur finisse de les annoncer et d'expliquer la raison de leur présence. Enfin on leur fit un signe. Hiro pu voir que Shuichi pris une profonde inspiration, probablement pour se concentrer, puis il entra le premier sur scène suivit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, plus de politesse que de véritable enthousiasme de fan.

Sakano avait raison, il fallait convaincre ce publique. Shuichi se sentit comme revenu quelque temps en arrière à ses débuts et à leur premier vrai concert. Ce jour là, après une première partie catastrophique, ce fut en voyant Yuki dans la salle et avec l'aide de Ryuichi que l'étincelle et le déclic se fit en Shuichi et qu'il pus donner une prestation inoubliable. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait ni Yuki ni Ryuichi pour l'aider.

Il se plaça au micro et commença à réciter un discours que Sakano avait absolument tenu à lui faire apprendre. On l'applaudie et Hiro commença l'introduction.

Shuichi s'efforça de se montrer le plus sérieux et le plus professionnel possible, de laisser ses sentiments personnel au placard. Leur prestation se passa sans encombre, Shuichi repéra d'ailleurs un nombre étonnant de Japonais présent dans le publique, ce qui le rassura légèrement et lui donna un peu plus d'assurance.

On les applaudie à nouveau mais cette fois ci, c'était une innovation d'un publique chaleureux et conquis.

Ils saluèrent et allaient quitter la scène quand le présentateur leur fit signe de rester un peu plus. Il attrapa Shuichi par les épaules et commença à parler et anglais. Se sentant comme ignorant, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, Shuichi du se contenter de regarder autour de lui quand les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement pour se rallumer sur une des rampes d'escalier de la scène pour illuminer une personne qui montait tranquillement jusqu'au chanteur.

Abasourdit par cette présence, Shuichi en oublia même le lieu et l'heure où il se trouvait, plus aucune pensées ne parcourait sa tête hormis celle obstinément tournée vers ce nouveau venu.


	15. Track 15

**Tract # 15 : Surprise.**

Shuichi restait bouchée. Il en parvint même à oublier la présence du publique. Il se sentit trembler, une affreuse sensation d'impuissance lui parcourant le corps, il aurait lâché son micro s'il l'avait eu en main et ses jambes parvenaient encore à le supporter que par miracle. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête : Yuki ? Ici ? En personne ? Impossible !

Son amant lui faisait face, un sourire barrant son doux visage trop souvent inexpressif. Il était calme et confiant, sentiment que révélait sa démarche assurée et féline. Shuichi le voyait comme un ange descendant du ciel, impression renforcée par son superbe smoking d'un blanc immaculé qui donnait une impression féerique, surnaturelle. Il s'arrêta devant le chanteur toujours abasourdit et observa un moment son expression avant de poser un genoux à terre. Shuichi eut un sursaut de surprise comme s'il reprenait soudainement son souffle. Il trembla de plus belle quand il vit Yuki prendre cette position, il se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise. L'écrivain percevait très nettement les sentiments de son compagnon, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Shuichi. Commença-t-il d'une voie suave et mesurée, en lui prenant la main. Je sais que la vie avec moi n'est pas toujours facile et que je t'ai sans doute plus d'une fois blessé même sans le vouloir. J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus pour toi et te prouver plus souvent à quel point je tiens à toi. Je n'aurais jamais assez de ma vie pour te montrer toute ma gratitude. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de sourire, de m'amuser, de rencontrer des gens, de marcher au grand air, de profiter de la chaleur du soleil, le goût de vivre tous simplement. Pour tout cela et pour le seul fait d'être la personne exceptionnelle que tu es, Shuichi, merci. Il s'arrêta un moment et vit les yeux de Shuichi briller, encore un peu et il allait fondre en larme. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sorti une petite boite de velours qu'il présenta au jeune homme. Shuichi, veux-tu m'épouser ?

« Je vais m'effondrer, mes jambes vont lâcher. Je rêve ce n'est pas possible, c'est un rêve ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! Yuki ici qui me demande de….Yuki qui me LE demande ! Et il m'a dit toutes ces choses si gentilles ! S'il vous plait faites que je ne me réveil pas ! »

Shuichi regardais fixement la bague sans réussir à réaliser, quand un murmure d'abord lointain puis de plus en plus nette le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il compris soudainement qu'il était toujours sur scène, que le publique était toujours là. On lui criait quelque chose qu'il ne parvint que difficilement à comprendre :

Dis lui oui !

Accepte !

OK !

Embrasse-le !

La lumière se fit dans son esprit et le chanteur fixa à nouveau les yeux de son amant. Sans réfléchir il se jeta à son coup :

Bien sûr que c'est oui. Mille fois oui ! Hurla-t-il moitié pleurant moitié riant.

On cria de joie et d'approbation dans la salle, on les applaudit, certaines filles essuyèrent une larme, tous étaient heureux pour eux. Shuichi s'écarta de Yuki et celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement. Hiro et Fujisaki s'approchèrent.

Toutes mes félicitations. Annonça Hiro en donnant un clin d'œil complice à l'écrivain.

Hiro tu le savais ? S'étonna Shuichi.

A vrai dire oui, depuis un moment déjà. Affirma gêné le guitariste. Il ne fallait pas que je gâche la surprise.

Shuichi allait lui répondre quand il distingua du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Tohma.

Il applaudissait simplement, son éternelle sourire semblant plus sincère qu'il ne le fut jamais.

Bravo. C'est une réussite. Une très belle déclaration Eiri. Bravo vraiment. Mais nous ne devrions pas rester sur scène.

Tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement et disparurent derrière les rideaux, un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflement assourdissant leurs oreilles et réchauffant leurs cœurs.

Shuichi tenait fermement Yuki par la taille comme de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Il repéra une jeune femme qu'il connaissait.

Vous ?

Tous mes vœux de bonheurs. Souhaita-t-elle sincèrement, souriant chaleureusement.

Mais je ne comprends pas ? Je …

Et non Shuichi ce n'était pas mon amante, Katrine est une amie de New York, devenue organisatrice de mariage.

Il nous fallait au moins cela. Commença à expliquer Tohma. Ne serrais-ce que pour préparer la surprise et régler les modalités.

Oui, mais le plus dure ce n'était pas cela. Le problème c'est que ce ne sera pas reconnu dans votre pays. Précisa la jeune femme.

Vraiment ? Demande naïvement Shuichi.

C'est un pays très conservateur, il n'accepte pas encore tout à fait les relations et encore moins les unions homosexuelles. Informa Hiro.

Mais c'est reconnu ici. Remarqua Yuki. C'est suffisant pour moi. Conclu-t-il en donnant un léger baissé sur le front du chanteur.

La cérémonie se passa à merveille, dans une villa privée de Bervely Hills de Tohma. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous, les invités ravis, Shuichi fut même agréablement surpris de voir ses parents venir. Au cœur de la soirée, au milieu de cette ambiance euphorique, il décida que c'était le moment. Il prit le micro et chanta pour la première fois la chanson qu'il avait écrit ce soir là chez Hiro, elle parlait de doute, de supposition dans un couple mais finalement concluait que c'était bien l'amour sincère et pur, la confiance en l'autre qui pouvait affronter toutes ces épreuves. Il fut applaudit, on lui dit même que c'était une des meilleurs qu'il avait écrit jusque là « parce qu'il y avait mis tout son cœur et ses sentiments » ajouta Ryuichi.

Enfin, les jeunes maries s'éclipsèrent comme le veux la coutume, pour avoir leur moment d'intimité entre eux.

Shuichi avait sa tête posée sur le torse nu de Yuki et observait à la lueur de la lune l'anneau d'or qui ornait son doigt, Yuki les avaient fais gravés de leurs initiales et du jour de leur union.

Yuki, s'il te plait, dis le moi encore. Supplia-t-il amoureusement.

Shuichi, mon amour…je t'aime.

FIN

* * *

_Lagoth(l'auteuse) : Pour ma sœur(Legolis), les fans de gravitation, pour moi (faut bien que je me fasse plaisir )._

_Merci de l'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plut._

_Legolis : voilà la fin snif ça m'a amusé de vous faire poiroté à chaque fois lol, vous avez un ptit mot que l'auteuse avait écrite à la fin de sa fic ... pis elle a lu vos reviews il n'y a pas longtemps elle en était très contente et elle vous dit un grand merci ! _

_peluche !_


End file.
